Tough Luck
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: AU Rated M for language. Sixteen years ago, Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. Now he's back and wants custody over his newly found daughter. My name is Alanna Vasilisa Adriana Hathaway. I am the offspring of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Now, not only is my father fighting for custody, but I am in the middle of a war. Dhampir against Strigoi. Everyone wants me. The Chosen One.
1. Chapter 1

Alanna POV

My name is Alanna Vasilisa Adriana Hathaway. I used to go by Belikova until I was ten and could properly tell my mother that I wanted to go by Hathaway. Meaning that I could be taken seriously. I am named after two of the greatest people ever. My aunt, Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera, whom is currently queen and my uncle, Adrian Ivashkov, whom has been my mother's rock ever since my _father_ left her to be _Tasha Ozera's_ guardian. No one blames Uncle Christian. He started hating her when he found out that she used compulsion to convince my father that he loved her. Ever since then, my father decided that it was best to stay away from my mother. Of course, he didn't know she was pregnant at the time. My mother assumed that if she told him that he wouldn't believe her and would believe that it was just a petty attempt to keep him around. Aunt Lissa has tried to tell my father- you know what? He doesn't even deserve to be called my father. Aunt Lissa tried to tell _Dimitri_ plenty of times. He refused to listen to her. She's even resorted to telling Olena Belikova, my grandmother. The problem was, Dimitri hasn't been in contact with them. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. I've been to Russia loads of times. Actually, I visit Baia for summers and Christmas'. Uncle Christian, Uncle Adrian, and Aunt Lissa come too.

My life is far from normal, but all in all, it is fantastic. I am a sixteen year old Dhampir with long, silky brown hair and black eyes. Yes, black eyes. It is extremely creepy. The only reason behind it is because that both my parents were Dhampirs. Everyone's guess was that the genes from both parents formed to create black eyes. I sort of look like a demon child. That's why I always wear sunglasses. Anyway, I go to St. Vladimir's. Headmaster Ellen Kirova  
passed away due to illness. Aunt Lissa took over the job as headmaster. Guardian Petrov requested that my mother took her place if she retired. Not even two days later, Alberta retired and my mother took her place as head Guardian. Uncle Adrian runs Spirit classes while Uncle Christian helps teach Elemental Defense classes for Moroi. I am very ahead in my combat training because my mother, instead of staying at St. Vlad's, sent me around the  
world to learn every fighting technique out there. I've taught my mom all I know and together, we are unstoppable. Although I have bypassed all my classmates, Aunt Lissa and my mother want me to stay in school and graduate with this years seniors. Then, after graduation, I'll work for Aunt Lissa and become one of her sanctioned guardians.

If Dimitri were to stroll through those gates today, he wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, I wouldn't let him near my mother under any circumstances.

"Alanna Vasilisa Adriana Hathaway! Clean up your goddamn mess!" I heard Mom screech from downstairs.

I jumped and called back. "Sorry Mom! I'll be there in a second."

Hurriedly, I put away all of my writing supplies and ran down the steps to the kitchen. What Mom was talking about was the mess I made while trying to bake cookies. "Are you going with Viktoria to go pick up the transfers at the airport?" she asked me as she helped by wiping down the tables.

Did I mention that my Aunt Viktoria works at St. Vladimir's? Huh. Guess not. "Yeah, figured I might as well. I've got nothing better to do."

Mom chuckled. "Just don't scare them. Wear your sunglasses at first." She gave me a look of sympathy. She knew I hated wearing sunglasses because they messed with your vision at night. It sucked because I would totally be screwed if we were ambushed by Strigoi.

I nodded solemnly. "I will not let them be succumbed by my demon eyes." I grinned mischievously. "Isn't that right, Uncle Chrissie?" I called into the living room where it was most likely he was.

About a minute later, he sauntered into the kitchen with a smug smile on his face, carrying his three year old daughter, Sophia Rose Ozera. "That is correct Alanna. Sophia thinks so too, don't you honey?"

Sophia nodded enthusiastically and reached her arms out to me. I took her into my arms earning a big hug from her. "Uncle Chrissie, is it okay if I take Sophia with me today? I don't want to leave her in that boring daycare because I'm not here to babysit."

Before Uncle Christian could answer, Aunt Lissa strolled into the kitchen. "Just be careful, alright dear?"

A smile broke out on my face. "Always am, Aunt Lissa."

Aunt Lissa gave me a smile. Sophia was the spitting image of Lissa. The only differences were the color of her eyes. She had her father's ice blue eyes. "When are you leaving?" Mom asked.

I looked at the time. My eyes widened. "Now."

They waved goodbye to Sophia and I as I walked into the living room towards the door. I grabbed Sophia's car seat and slipped on my large black sunglasses. Sophia was dressed in a ruffled teal dress with white sandals while I was wearing the complete opposite. I had on a black strapless top that had a silver belt, denim short shorts, and combat boots. My waist long, silky brown hair was tied back neatly as it always was. I didn't want to be  
caught in a fight and end up getting my hair pulled. Sophia and I hurried along to the vans. To my surprise, Uncle Adrian was coming along. He took the car seat from me and quickly set it up. Before taking Sophia from me, he kissed my forehead and smirked. "Rose tell you to wear them?"

"She doesn't want me to scare the transfers. Although, I swear she was going to wish me good luck on scaring them."

"Huh. Was she running a fever?" He joked.

"Nah. I think she was high. She did seem a little out there."

Suddenly, Uncle Adrian's mood became dark and his expression became serious. "Now, listen, Alanna. I only just found out so don't get mad at me. Dimitri is coming on the flight with the transfers."

Anger spiked in me and my fists clenched. "What?" I growled. My darkness levels were quickly rising.

A hand closed around my wrist. "Alanna," a familiar deep voice said. "Calm down," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face my best friend and bond-mate. "He shouldn't be here, Gray. I'm going to kill him." Gray's real name was Grayson Kane, he didn't like it and I was the only one who knew that. Gray had black hair and ice blue eyes. He looked as if he could be apart of Christian's family.

Gray cupped my face with his hands and pressed his lips to my forehead. Spirit spread through my body, calming me. "We'll deal with it later." He grabbed a hold of my hand and climbed into the car with me. As we sat there, I thought about the future to come and the past along with it.

When I was five, I died in a fire. Gray, who didn't know he was a spirit user, saved me without realizing that he brought me back from the dead. Only Uncle Adrian, Aunt Lissa, and Mom knew what happened. Uncle Adrian could see it in our auras while Mom and Aunt Lissa could tell by the way we were acting. Unlike them, Gray and I have a two way bond. At first, Gray and I never got along, but as time progressed, our friendship grew closer. Now,  
there isn't one thing we don't know about each other. We are each other's rocks. We keep each other sane.

At age eleven, Gray and I accidently set half the town of Baia on fire. Mom had agreed to letting him come with us, but it's not like she had any choice. Gray and I are inseparable. We only spend short periods of time away from each other. Even then, we keep in contact with our two way bond. Anyway, while Gray and I were at the park, we discovered that he had an ability for fire. His first flame sparked and a tree caught on fire. Then it spread throughout half the town. We were in so much trouble. Since then, Gray has been working with Uncle Christian. I always sit in on the classes because we do a lot of team exercises.

When I saw Dimitri, I felt this urge to kill him for leaving Mom. What the hell was he doing here anyway? With his medium length brown hair that was tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and his tall structure. I wanted to vomit. Gray held my right hand while my left arm held Sophia close to me. Aunt Viktoria saw Dimitri and, instead of running to him and hugging him, she walked up to him and smacked him across the face. Uncle Adrian and I burst out laughing. Dimitri glared at Uncle Adrian while he looked at me with a confused look. I've got to say, maybe he didn't put two and two together. I'm a spitting image of Mom except for my eyes and height; though I'm only two inches taller than her.

"Roza?" Dimitri stared at me disbelievingly.

"Alanna!" A familiar voice yelled.

I looked at Gray who took Sophia from me before a dark blur barreled into me and knocked me down. After standing back up, Gray's little brother hugged my legs tightly. He had the same black hair as Gray, but Lucas has green eyes instead of ice blue because Lucas and Gray have different fathers. That didn't bother them though.

"Lucas! How are you? What are you doing here?"

Lucas grinned at me. He was ten but was the cutest ten year old ever. Not that I know many. He's had a crush on me for as long as I could remember. "I'm transferring to St. Vladimir's Academy. Queen Vasilisa finally convinced my mom!"

I grinned and I could tell Gray was happy too. From my peripheral vision I noticed Dimitri's eyes widen. Looks like someone has been out of the loop. "That's great, bud." I turned to Aunt Viktoria. "Are we ready to go?"

Before Aunt Viktoria could say anything, Lucas interrupted. "Why are you wearing your glasses? I like your eyes!"

I chuckled. "I'm not supposed to. My mommy told me I was't allowed to take them off."

"Alanna, everyone will sometime or another. Besides, they're all older than thirteen except for Lucas. If you get in trouble, I'll take the blame," Uncle Adrian said.

I sighed and nodded. "Lucas, would you like the honor of taking off my sunglasses for me?"

His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I bent down and closed my eyes. Lucas took off my glasses and put them in my outstretched palm. "Come on! Open your eyes."

"It's okay, Alanna." Gray put his hand on my back and rubbed in a circular motion.

With a grin, I opened my eyes. Shocked gasps were heard all around me. "What are you?" Someone asked.

I know how weird it must be to them. Seeing a girl with eyes as black as coal and no white at all. I used to have black veins below my eyes, but Gray fixed that for me. "A Dhampir," I answered nonchalantly.

"Then why do you have demon eyes?" Another asked.

When I said this, I looked straight at Dimitri. "Good question. Both of my parents are Dhampirs. I'm surprised this happened because two Dhampirs conceiving shouldn't have been possible. I used to have white hair, but I dyed it this color to be the same as my mom's. The color turns back to white fast being as my hair can't hold colored pigment for very long. Usually, I keep it white for a month before dying it again."

The fourteen transfers in front of me nodded. Suddenly, my head started pounding and the familiar nausea rose up in my stomach. I have a similar warning system to my mom, but mine was more complex. I could sense Strigoi for as far as I wanted. All I had to do was concentrate.

"Gray," I warned.

Gray handed Sophia over to Uncle Adrian. Aunt Viktoria ushered everyone out. Dimitri was stubborn though. "What's going on?"

"Just come on!" Aunt Viktoria yelled in Russian. I understood because Mom had me learn Russian so it's my second language.

"Leave," I ordered in fluent Russian. He looked shell shocked.

Aunt Viktoria took this to her advantage. She grabbed his arm and hauled him out of here.

"When they come out, you light 'em up okay?" Gray nodded. Not only was he a spirit user but he could use fire too.

It didn't take long for the Strigoi to appear. As soon as they did, they went up in flames. Three escaped the torture though. I ran forward and aimed at kick at the guy's nuts. He doubled over and gave me the perfect opportunity to plunge my stake into his back and through his heart. The other two were girls so it wasn't that easy.

"How much longer can you keep them burning?"

"Not much longer," Gray replied.

I cursed but nodded anyway. The one female clocked me in the face while I circled the other one. I couldn't wait for her to make the first move so lunged and tackled her. She hissed in pain as I racked my stake across her face. The Strigoi lifted her arms to cover her face, leaving me a direct path to her heart. I plunged my stake into her chest, hearing a crack as the amount of momentum I used broke through the barrier of ribs that concealed the heart.

The other female Strigoi tried to kick me in the knees, but I jumped up and sent my foot flying at her face. Blood started to poor out of her nose and I roundhouse kicked her in her abdomen.

"The chosen one will not prevail. You will die before you have the chance to," she growled before I plunged my stake in her heart.

I looked up and saw that only three burnt Strigoi were left. Gray looked as if he were going to pass out at any moment. "Gray, stop!" I yelled as I started fighting the dying Strigoi.

It was too easy, but, hell, I didn't mind. Each Strigoi dropped with a thump. Before Gray could collapse, I caught him and held him to my chest. I could feel how exhausted he was.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. He picked up even before it could get through one ring.

"Baby Kiz, so nice to hear from my granddaughter. Long time no—"

"Hold it, old man. Gray is weak and we just—"

"Defeated countless Strigoi. Yeah, yeah. What is knew for the both of you? Either he's been using magic throughout the day or there was a lot of Strigoi," Abe said.

"He's been using it. I kind of had a darkness outburst when I learned that Dimitri was coming back with us from the Academy."

"He's what?" Abe growled.

"Exactly. Why don't you come to St. Vlad's for a little while, old man? I think mom would appreciate the visit. Besides, I'll need my partner in crime."

"On my way. Don't let him know who you are and Sydney's on her way."

"'Kay. But I think he already figured it out. It doesn't help that I look just like Mom." I put Gray's arm around my neck and started walking out towards the van while putting the phone on my shoulder.

"Are you walking and talking again?" Abe chuckled.

"You know it. Stay on for a moment. I think Uncle Adrian and Aunt Viktoria wanna say hi."

"All right."

Lucas opened the door for me and I slid Gray into the back. I put the phone on speaker. "Say hi, Uncle Adrian and Aunt Viktoria."

Both grinned and said their hellos. You could hear the smile in Abe's voice as he spoke to them, asking them how they were, how everyone was doing and to Uncle Adrian that Sydney would be coming. Dimitri looked extremely confused. After hanging up the phone and putting Gray's head in my lap, I look at Dimitri and decide to play stupid.

"So, you're Aunt Viktoria's brother. I've heard a lot about you."

He nodded. "Good things I hope. If she's your aunt, does that mean I'm your uncle?"

I laughed coldly and glared at him. "Not by a long shot, asshole."

Dimitri stared back at me with shock written all over his face. Then he became stern with me. "I am older than you and you will respect me."

Again, I laughed. "You really are stupid. Listen here, Dimitri, you may be older than me, but I am a way better guardian than you."

His eyes narrowed. Aunt Viktoria and Uncle Adrian haven't stopped me yet. I wonder how far I'll get. "You're what? A junior novice?"

My eyes narrowed into slits. "Actually, no." He grinned smugly. "I'm not even enrolled in St. Vladimir's anymore. I've learned every fighting technique in the world. So technically, I've bypassed everyone in the Academy not to mention Alberta Petrov and Rose Hathaway. Would like to know how many times I've 'staked' them?" I turned and lifted my hair so Dimitri could see my marks. The only thing I don't have is a promise Mark.

"That's impossible," he said, voice full of awe.

"My first kill was at age ten. Court was attacked and my mother was no where to be found. I took a stand and defended myself. At age fifteen, the school was attacked because they were after my aunt and mother. A few months ago, when I was in Israel learning Krav Maga, the Academy there was destroyed by countless Strigoi."

I had three zvezda marks and ten molnija marks.

"You'd have had to gone on a load of Strigoi raids besides the ambushes. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in three days."

Abe was already at the Academy by the time we got there. I brought Gray to the feeders while Aunt Viktoria brought the transfers to Aunt Lissa. After dropping Gray off at the feeders, I ran to Aunt Lissa's office.

"Aunt Lissa," I gasped. "Where's Mom?" I wasn't gasping because I was out of shape. I was gasping because I was in a fight then ran all over campus.

Aunt Lissa looked sad. "With Abe and Adrian down by the lake."

I thanked her and ran off. Mom was sitting on a rock with her head in her hands while Abe yelled and Uncle Adrian rubbed Mom's back. "Mom!" I ran to her. She opened her arms and practically tackled her. "Mom, he's here. What are we going to do?"

Mom sniffled and wiped her already red, puffy eyes. "Introduce yourself. See what he does. Do whatever you'd like, baby. Just know that I love you."

My voice wavered. "Mom, what's going on?" Silence. Even Abe and Uncle Adrian shut up. "What's going on?" I shouted, tears escaping my eyes.

Abe finally broke the silence. "W-we think that Dimitri is going to fight a custody battle."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because your mother and him aren't together. He may want to keep you."

"No," I said firmly. "What about Aunt Lissa? Can't she do anything?"

"Not if Dimitri claims Rose unstable with the darkness."

"But I have it too!" I exclaimed. "He will not get custody over me."

Mom cupped my face in her hands. "I won't let him, baby. For all we know he may not even do that. Olena could yell at him."

I chuckled. "Hell hath no fury like an angry grandma."

"Especially Olena. So you're safe." I hugged Mom tightly.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey."

Mom and I stayed with Abe and Uncle Adrian for a few hours before I went to go find Gray so I could tell him good night. Through the bond, I found him talking to Dimitri. Dimitri had pulled him over and started asking questions about me. I ran quickly to him. When I found them outside Gray's dorm, Gray sensed me and turned to face me. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "_He may want custody over me_," I said through the bond. Gray was  
angry. "_Mom wants me to tell him who I am_."

"_He's been asking questions_," he answer back.

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Uh, Alanna, you should be getting back to your dorm."

"I don't have a dorm room," I growled.

"Alanna," Gray reprimanded.

"No, Gray, I can speak to my _father_ however I want. It is his fault he hasn't been in my life for almost seventeen years."

Dimitri's eyes were wide as he gaped. "I don't have a daughter."

I growled. The darkness was rising and Gray was trying desperately to get it down. "Yes, you do, you fucknut. She's standing right in front of you. I am the daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. My grandmother's name is Olena Belikova and my great grandmother's name is Yeva. I have three aunts from your side. Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. I have three cousins. Paul, Zonya, and Luka. Paul and Zonya are Karolina's and Luka is Sonya's."

"Anyone could know that."

"Then how come I know that your sisters used to make you marry their dolls? You left my mom when she needed you most. You fucking left with a lying bitch!" I back handed him across the face.

"Alanna!" Gray grabbed my arms and held me back. "You need to go to bed."

I started sobbing. "For the first few years of my life, I just wanted you there. I wanted my father. Then as years went by, I realized that you were never going to show up. At age ten, I changed my name to Hathaway. Sure, I'd love being known as a Belikova, but then I'd be connected to you!" I spit in his face. "Stay away from my mother."

Dimitri tried to come forward, but Gray opened his door and threw me in.

**Rose POV**

This couldn't be happening. Dimitri Belikov was at my door demanding answers about Alanna. He doesn't want custody, right? Olena wouldn't let him take her, would she? When Dimitri showed up, I panicked and shut the door in his face. He started banging on the door as I called Viktoria. Minutes later the banging stopped and I heard hushed voices outside my door.

"Roza, open up. He just wants to talk," Viktoria said.

I opened the door and glared at Dimitri. "He didn't need to act like an animal."

"You didn't have to slam the door in my face."

"Goodbye."

* * *

_**This is my first VA fanfic... What did you guys think? Should I continue? And Did I get any information wrong? I don't think I did, but I just want to make sure. You guys are all fans too.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alanna Pov **

Gray straddled me and held my wrists against the bed. I snarled at him. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Listen to me, Alanna. This isn't you. You haven't let the darkness take over in more than five years. So why now? And where the hell is the necklace that I made for you?"

"Because I want that bastard dead!" I snapped. "I don't know where the damn necklace is! It wasn't on my neck when I woke up."

"This is no way to solve anything!" Gray shouted. "Just prove that you're better than him." His voice went soft. "We need to find that necklace." This time he was speaking more to himself than me.

My vision started to blur and darkness started to seep into my vision. Gray tilted my head side to side as if he were trying to decipher something. _"Kill the boy_," a voice whispered in my mind. "_Kill him then kill your father. He left your mom. He caused you both so much pain_."

I clenched my teeth and screamed. My back arched as I tried to force the darkness to go back in the little cage that I had created for it so long ago. Tendrils of darkness seemed to snake out of nowhere and wrap around both Gray and I. A sob rose in my throat and I tried even harder to push the darkness back. Beads of sweat rolled down my face and tears sneaked out of the corners of my eyes.

Gray became frantic. "Alanna, what's going on?"

"Stop it!" I screamed. Not at him, of course. But the darkness. Gray scrambled off of me and tried to wipe the tendrils off. I felt my body start to levitate, which is weird and impossible. "Get away from Gray!" The darkness that had seeped into my vision snapped back. The tendrils unwound themselves from Gray before tattooing black swirls and designs onto my skin. My skin glowed blood red before everything went black. Meaning that I went unconscious.

**Gray POV **

The black tendrils retreated and snaked themselves around Alanna, molding with her skin. After they glowed a bright blood red, Alanna collapsed. What the hell just happened? I caught Alanna and placed her gently on my bed. Lucas chose this moment to come barging in. I spun on my heel to face him. His mouth was hanging open and he looked worried.

"Go get Rose, Lissa, and Adrian. We need them here. Now!" Lucas didn't need another word. He hightailed it out of here like a cat on fire. "Oh, Alanna."

Her face scrunched up and her new tattoos glowed. A tear escaped her eye and she started whimpering and twisting. I laid on the bed next to her and lightly stroked her face while sending waves of spirit through her body to soothe the pain. She let out a soft whimper before curling into my chest. As I studied her, I could already tell that her hair would be white by tomorrow.

It wasn't long before Lissa and Adrian showed up. Neither Lucas nor Rose was here. He must still be getting her.

**Rose POV **

There was banging on the door. Then suddenly, there was an eerie silence. It was way too quiet. I was just opening the door when Lucas, Gray's half brother, ran into me. "Whoa, buddy. What's wrong?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I-it's Alanna. W-we need to get back t-to Gray's dorm."

He didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed passed Dimitri and Viktoria and ran towards the Moroi dorms. With Lucas trailing behind me, we ran up the large hill that separated the visitor housing and the Moroi/Dhampir dorms. From there, it didn't take us long to get to Gray's. The door was already open so all I had to do was run in. Lissa and Adrian looked unsettled and through the bond, I could tell that Lissa didn't like what she was looking at. Adrian looked as if he were trying to coax an unconscious Alanna to let go of Gray. I took a good hard look at Alanna. When did she get tattoos? Two hours haven't even passes since I last saw her. She couldn't have gone off the grounds.

"What is going on?" I growled.

"Little Dhampir, it's the darkness," Adrian started.

"What about her necklace?"

Gray shook his head. "She said that when she woke up today, it was nowhere to be found."

Footfalls from behind me caught my attention. I turned around to see Christian, Viktoria, and Dimitri running our way. I put my hand up to cease them. Viktoria and Dimitri stopped running, but Christian ran past me and into the room. "Viktoria, come on." I ushered her inside and slammed the door in Dimitri's face. "Where's Sophia?"

"With Eddie and Mia," Christian replied and took a seat on the bed across from Gray and Alanna. "What's going on here? When the hell did she get tattoos?"

Gray took a shuddering breath. "About that. She tried attacking Guardian Belikov so I took her in here. Alanna started yelling at me, but then started having a fit. Tendrils of what I assume to be darkness snaked out of her body and wrapped around us. Then she yelled at them to stop. The tendrils unwound themselves from me and snaked around on her skin. They tattooed themselves onto her skin and then she passed out."

Lissa's eyes widened. "But that's impossible. The darkness is only inside the body. How is she controlling it from outside of her body?"

"Have you seen the way she looks?" I asked sarcastically. "She was conceived between two Dhampirs. Then she was on the verge of death when she became shadow kissed. Alanna isn't normal. We all thought she would be, but obviously she's not. I don't know what she is, but she isn't Dhampir, Strigoi, or Moroi. As weird as that sounds. We can't tell anyone."

Adrian stepped up to the plate. "Agreed. No one, but our little group can know about this. They'll probably end up wanting to do tests on her."

"Can you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Alanna snapped. All heads turned to her.

"You're up."

She rolled her eyes in the Hathaway fashion. "Of course I'm up. These tattoos freaking hurt." She rubbed her shoulder dramatically.

"You mean that those tattoos aren't just on your legs and arms?"

Alanna shook her head. "Not from what I can feel. They're all over."

Lissa raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Gray, Adrian, and I can heal them."

They all shrugged their shoulders. I watched as they all placed a hand on my daughter and closed their eyes. In a similar fashion, the three of them furrowed their eyebrows. "It's not working," Christian murmured in what seemed to be awe.

"I guess I'll just have to live with them," said Alanna.

I shook my head. "There must be something. Can you do anything with them or are they just tattoos? Gray said that you controlled them before."

Alanna stared at me for a moment. "I can try." I nodded and smiled encouragingly. Suddenly, the designs literally came off her skin and danced around her. The wind, from who knows where, picked up and the tendrils of darkness spiraled around Alanna in a quaint way. Her brown hair became its natural white. Then Alanna closed her eyes and pushed her arms outward. Everyone in the room was thrown backwards. I hit the wall with a loud thump as did everyone else.

"Roza?" Dimitri called from outside. "Alanna?"

"Oops." Alanna smiled at all of us sheepishly.

"Yeah, oops. Get your ass home. Gray, we'll see you and your brother at dinner. As well as you four." I pointed to Adrian, Liss, Christian, and Viktoria. "Let's go, Alanna. We need to figure out how to cover those."

Gray went through his drawers and pulled out a black, long sleeved turtle neck and gray sweat pants. He handed them to Alanna and ushered her into the bathroom. He slipped in with her before fully shutting the door.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Don't worry so much, Little Dhampir. It's not like he's going to steal her virtue."

"Yeah, okay," I grumbled. "He better watch himself."

**Alanna POV**

Gray closed the door behind him and turned to me. He cupped my face in his hands. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

I gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine, Gray. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do," he said sternly. "Now come on. Turn around and raise your arms." Rolling my eyes, I did what I was told. Gray's hands lightly grazed my sides as he lifted my shirt. I shivered. Gray chuckled. His breath tickled the nape of my neck. "Cold?"

"No," I admitted.

Gray pulled back for a second. "You've got tattoos on your back." His finger traced the design of one of them.

"Are they at least pretty?"

"Beautiful," he breathed. "Just like you."

My eyes widened and I had to fight back a smile. Gray's hands rested on my hips as I shimmied out of my short shorts. He let go of me and helped me into the sweat pants. Then he stood up, brushing his body against mine. His hands snaked around my waist. One hand pulled my hair out of its pony tail and buried itself in my silky locks. His other hand wrapped my leg around his waist. Suddenly, Gray's lips were pressed against mine and nudged my mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. His lips were soft. He tasted sweet, like candy. A strawberry lollipop to be more precise. Our tongues battled. My hands tugged on Gray's hair and his hold on me tightened. A knock on the door caused us to jump apart.

"I can practically hear the kissing noises. Finish getting dressed, Alanna," Mom grumbled unhappily.

I giggled and took the shirt from Gray. He helped me tug it over my head before taking my hair out of the back. "Why thank you, kind sir."

"You are very welcome, m'lady."

We grinned at each other before walking back out.

Uncle Christian was making us authentic Italian food. Pasta, bread, meatballs, panzanella, osso bucco, polenta, and risotto. We were having red wine, even the minors, and plenty of sauce to go with the food. Everyone was here. Even my dumbass father, Dimitri. Aunt Viktoria forced Mom to let him stay for dinner.

Everyone sat at a long table. The order went like this: Mom, Uncle Adrian, Aunt Lissa, Sophia, Uncle Christian, Aunt Viktoria, Dimitri, Gray, me, Lucas, Eddie, Mia, Abe, and Janine. When my grandmother showed up, I have no idea. Aunt Lissa broke the silence that consumed us all.

"So, are you and Gray finally a thing, Miss Alanna?" I look to Gray for an answer. The slight nod of his hand makes a smile dance on my face. Aunt Lissa squealed. "Finally! It took you both long enough."

"Hey," Mom said. "She's only sixteen."

"So? Her and Gray have known each other since they were five. We've known this was going to happen for a while."

I suppressed a laugh. "What's tomorrow's schedule?"

"I thought we could get to know each other," Dimitri announced. Everyone froze.

My immediate answer. "No."

"I am your father and I want to spend quality time with you."

"And I fucking said no. You have no control over what I say or do. Mom has custody, you don't. You never did, Dimitri and you never will." The room fell into another lapse of silence.

This time, it was Dimitri who broke the silence. He finally said what we were all dreading to hear. "I want custody over Alanna."

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh. Dimitri, that wasn't very nice. Okay so I know that this is a RxD story and trust me, we'll get there. We just have to go through all the bumps in the road first. Might as well get your popcorn and sodas cause this is gonna be a while. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alanna POV **

Arguments erupted. Gray and I shared a look. Mom was in a deep argument with Dimitri while Abe shouted from across the room. Mom quickly shot a look to Uncle Christian and Uncle Adrian. Uncle Adrian got up and grabbed my arm while Uncle Christian took Sophia and Lucas out of the room. Gray briskly walked along side us as we left the building.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"To Russia."

"Olena's? But won't that let give Dimitri a better chance?"

"Not if they stand with your mother."

"And how do we know that they'll do that?"

"Because they love you both."

Tears brimmed my eyes. I could just tell that none of this was going to work. I've already planned this out. We'll probably make it to the runway, but we won't get as far as getting on the jet. Dimitri's probably going to send a whole lot of Guardians after us and claim that Mom is crazy and doesn't want Dimitri to get to know his daughter. I stopped in my tracks causing Uncle Adrian to stumble. Gray skidded to a stop and turned to look at me. I could feel him digging through my head for answers.

"We can't do this." My voice was hoarse with unshed tears. "He'll make something up and make Mom look bad. I need to stay."

Uncle Adrian's face fell. He knew I was right. "But we can't let him take you."

I nodded, allowing the tears to fall freely. "I know, Uncle Adrian. He doesn't know anything about me." I laughed humorlessly, but ended up choking on a sob. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I'm a special case. He wouldn't be able to handle me. Or Gray's wrath for that matter. Dimitri would want to take me away from Gray and that would cause severe damage to anyone and anything around."

"Even you two together causes severe damage," Uncle Adrian muttered. "Not only physically, but mentally too."

Laughter bubbled up in my chest and Gray and I burst out laughing. "Thanks," I replied dryly.

Uncle Adrian grinned. Then he frowned. "I guess we'll be going back."

I spun on my heel and moved swiftly back to the apartment. Mom and Dimitri looked like they were about to engage in a physical fight. "Hey!" I shouted and marched into between the two. "Listen here." I turned to Dimitri. "You want to get to know me? Fine. Tomorrow morning we'll spar and then we'll leave campus and go to the mall or something. But you listen to me, Dimitri Belikov. You will not win this custody battle." I turned to Mom. "Mom, call them. _She _probably already knows."

Mom nodded. "Yes, I believe she does. I don't think she's-" The house phone started ringing. "That's probably her." She quickly left Dimitri and I.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I pounced on him. He wasn't expecting an attack so he fell to the ground. I laughed darkly. "Well, Guardian Belikov, be prepared for tomorrow. Your ass is going down."

I could hear footfalls coming towards us so I quickly stood up and took a seat. Aunt Lissa gracefully swept into the room. She raised an eyebrow at Dimitri who was still currently sprawled out on the floor. "Guardian Belikov? Why are you on the ground?"

"Alanna-" I shot him a look and he shut up. "I slipped."

Aunt Lissa giggled and shot me a knowing look. I shrugged innocently and raised my hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. I warned him about the sauce."

All eyes turned to look at the doorway where Mom stood. Her face looked haunted. "A-alanna, you should head to bed."

"But-"

"Alanna, I think you should listen to Rose," Uncle Adrian said, coming up behind Mom. "The adults need to talk."

I know when I'm not wanted. But just because I'm not wanted with them, doesn't mean I won't listen in. I nodded and scampered off to my room. Hushed voices could be heard from my room. I strained my hearing to see who was with them. Dimitri supposedly left. I couldn't hear him. Uncle Christian, Uncle Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Abe, Janine, and Mom were the only ones there. Aunt Lissa and Aunt Viktoria must be with the kids. Unless they sent Lucas back to his dorm.

"She's in danger," Uncle Christian hissed. "She has to go somewhere safe."

"Nowhere near Liss or court. The Strigoi would probably take out Liss while getting to Alanna." I sucked in a sharp breath. What do the Strigoi want with me?

"Why not send her to Romania?" Uncle Adrian suggested.

"Who's in Romania? Why would we send her there?"

"No one would expect it. As for who's there, my family."

I could practically hear Mom shaking her head in confusion. "We can't let her go by herself."

"Of course not. I'll go, along with Gray, Janine, Pavel, and thirty guardians," Abe announced.

Mom scoffed. "No, Old man. I'm going with my daughter. I will not let her-"

"She's not a baby anymore, Rose. Alanna can do these things on her own. Besides, her and Gray are practically unstoppable."

"She's my baby, Adrian!"

"You still love him," Uncle Christian murmured.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Uncle Adrian said before Uncle Christian could.

"Why not send Belikov with her and Gray? Not only would it annoy the heck out of Alanna, but it would prove to Belikov that he can't handle her."

Mom saw where Uncle Christian was going with this. "And show him that he doesn't want custody over her."

"Exactly."

"Pyro, you're brilliant."

"I try my best."

"Oh shut up."

With that, the group disbursed and I went to bed.

In the early morning, I got changed into my new training clothes, which consisted of long pants and long sleeves, and set off to find Dimitri. Dimitri sat in the middle of the mats stretching. "You're late," he said.

"Actually, I'm not."

Dimitri looked at the time. "Yes, you are."

"There wasn't a set time."

"Touche."

**Rose POV **

This wasn't good. The Strigoi were already threatening Alanna. Once, when I found out I was pregnant, a Strigoi sought me out and told me that one day they would come for my daughter. Of course, I pulled out my stake, but he was gone before I could do anything. At the time, I didn't think anything of this. I assumed that I would be able to protect my daughter. Especially since we're in the wards and are surrounded by Guardians. The same Strigoi found me another time. This time, I actually had Alanna with me. It was two years after Gray and her had become bond mates so Alanna was about seven.

_"Mommy! Can Gray and I go get ice cream with Auntie Lissa?" Alanna tugged on my hand consistently to get my attention. _

_"Not now, honey." _

_"Mommy, who's that man staring at us?" That immediately got my full attention. _

_"What man?" I looked around, trying to catch someone staring, but I saw nothing. _

_Alanna did a cute little face palm. She pointed to the corner of the store. Once again, it was the same Strigoi that came to me while I was pregnant. Why didn't my Strigoi sensor pick up on him? _

_"Alanna, honey, go to Gray and Aunt Lissa." _

_"What's going on?"_

_"Just go," I said a little too sternly for mine and Alanna's liking, but Alanna understood that I had too be stern. She knew I was just trying to keep her safe. __The Strigoi sauntered towards me with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "What do you want from me?" I hissed. "You will not touch a hair on my daughter's head."_

_He waved my threat away. "We won't be collecting her now. Give us a few years. You'll get a call. I just wanted to warn you of the future. Alanna is a special girl. She attracts unwanted attention. My coven and I are just here to help. We want to protect her. She is needed in a so called ritual. It will take place during the blood moon which is to take place on her eighteenth birthday." _

_"So you're going to take her away from me?" _

_"Not exactly. You are allowed to have full contact with her, of course, but she cannot leave our supervision."_

_"What about her bond mate?" _

_The Strigoi pondered on this for a moment before speaking. "We'll take him too. The bond mates cannot be separated for more than a couple hours. Disastrous things are bound to happen if they are separated for a prolonged period of time."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Heed my warning, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. Your daughter and her bond mate will cause severe damage if distanced from each other. The world would most likely combust. I cannot inform you of anything that will happen, but I am allowed to inform you of what is most likely to happen."_

_I nodded. "Is that all you needed?"_

_He nodded this time. "Do not hide her from us when the time comes. That will only give the other's that chance to find her first."_

_"The other's?"_

_"We are not the enemy. Unless I tell you to hide Alanna, you do not do so. Understood?"_

_"Loud and clear. What's your name?" _

_The Strigoi sighed. "When we meet again, I shall tell you. Now is not the time nor the place." _

There was another time, that truthfully scared the shit out of me, when Alanna saw Mason. She was ten at the time.

_I watched from afar as Alanna and Gray took turns pushing each other on the swings. _The same park that was rebuilt after the kids burned it to the ground, mind you. _Liss and I were deep in conversation when, from the corner of my eye, I saw Alanna stop in her tracks. Curiously, I turned to look at her. Gray quickly made his way over and pushed her behind him. _

_"What is going on?" Liss asked me. _

_"What are they looking at?" I asked. "Alanna, honey, what's going on?"_

_"The man," she answered. _

_Thinking it was the Strigoi, I shot up and ran over to them while pulling my stake out of its holster. Liss was right behind me. "What man?" _

_Alanna pointed into the forest. "The man with red hair and blue eyes."_

_"M-mase?" I opened my mind to the ghosts which caused me a really bad headache. __I searched through the thick crowd of ghosts until I found Mason. He grinned at me. "What are you doing here?" Then I turned to Gray. "And why can you see him?"_

_Gray threw me a look of disbelief. "I'm looking through Alanna's head." _

_"Why did you show yourself to her?" I asked Mason. _

_"She needs to know," he said. __I raised an eyebrow. He totally ignored me and turned to Alanna. "You're in danger. They are coming and will stop at nothing to get you." Without a goodbye, Mason disappeared and I closed my mind off from the ghosts. _

_"Mommy?" Alanna's voice wavered. _

_"It's okay, honey. Liss, make her forget." _

_"No, mo-" _

Do I regret having my best friend compel my daughter? No. Alanna wouldn't have to carry the burden on her shoulders. Can she handle it now? Sure. Will I left her know? No, because she already knows that Strigoi are coming after her. Yes, I knew she was listening. Mother's instinct and because I know that I would have done the same thing.

* * *

_**A/N: So you get a little background info on what's going on... Next chapter should be up soon. I usually wait a little while for reviews. So, how was it? I've been working on a farm w/horses all day so it was nice to come home and type. Although my head it killing me. Until next time. **_

_**What do you guys think is going to happen if Gray and Alanna are separated? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Was the last chapter too much? Shocking? You all seemed to be rendered speechless. I couldn't help but laugh.**

* * *

**Alanna POV**

My heart beat faster with every passing second. I had left Dimitri while he was in the bathroom. An unknown source had contacted me and threatened my family. They had said that if I didn't comply to their demands they would kill everyone that I loved. Of course, I had to listen. I had to leave my family and I had to leave Dimitri at the mall. To make sure he didn't do anything rash, I closed my mind off from Gray. Obviously, Dimitri would call them and Gray would look through my mind.

"Flight 78 is now boarding. Please make your way to Gate 12," the attendant on the speaker announced.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. People swarmed around me as I quickly made my way towards Gate 12. I was headed to a very quaint little town in Romania. From what I was informed, it is basically the medieval era, but in the twenty-first century. The person I talked to didn't explain why I was going there or why they wanted me, but as long as I'm keeping my family out of harm's way.

Gulping down my fear, I climbed aboard the plane and took my seat. My seat was located next to a scruffy man with light brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing dark, almost black, sunglasses. He looked awfully similar to-

"Uncle Adrian?" I whispered.

He took off his sunglasses and gave me a sad look. "Alanna, why did you do it?"

"I had to protect you guys."

Uncle Adrian shook his head. "You need to come home."

My throat clogged with unshed tears that threatened to spill. "And you need to leave. Please. Don't make this harder than this has to be."

He shook his head. "Stop being stubborn. We don't have long before they come for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but we should be-"

The loud speaker buzzed. "We shall be lifting off in three, two, one."

Uncle Adrian grasped my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I heard a weird ringing. I turned to Uncle Adrian, but he didn't look concerned. Thinking it was just my imagination, I returned to my own thoughts. Roughly, I was dragged out of them by a loud explosion. Again, no one around me looked concerned. My heart skipped a beat in fear. I stood up. Something was very wrong. Uncle Adrian never spared me a glace. I waved my hand in front of his face to get a reaction. Nothing. My blood pulsed in my ears. A loud crash sounded in the back of the plane. Mustering up all of my courage, I made my way to the back of the plane. My eyes widened. There was a huge wolf growling at one of the flight attendants. She was cowering back in fear. The girl had red hair and green eyes. She was a Moroi. But how did she get here? I whistled, getting the wolf's attention.

"Look, you bastard wolf, step away from her and no one will get hurt."

The wolf turned its beady, blood thirsty eyes on me. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the new additions on my arms burn. Smirking, my darkness extensions lashed out and wrapped themselves around the wolf. It yelped in surprise and struggled, but the coiled tendrils only got tighter. The Moroi sprung back into action.

"Don't kill him!" she screamed.

I shook my head in confusion. "What are you talking about? 'He' just tried to kill you." Acting on impulse, the darkness snapped the necks of both organisms in my presence.

My eyes widened. What just happened? Did I just... I did. I just killed an innocent Moroi. Looking closely at the Moroi, I cursed myself. A royal no less. Something hard hit the back of my head and I dizzily fell into unconsciousness.

**Gray POV **

Adrian has been missing all day and so has Alanna. Dimitri came rushing back to the Academy with news that Alanna had left him. I tried to check on her through the bond, but she was blocking me. With news that Dimitri and Alanna had left early this morning, Adrian had disappeared. No one has seen him since. Rose is getting worried. She keeps muttering about how Alanna and I are separated. Lissa is trying to calm her down, but Rose is frantic. Right now, they're upstairs talking in hushed voices. Too low for anyone to hear. Even eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to hear them. Then the phone rang. Running down the stairs, Rose cried out, taking the phone with her back upstairs.

"What is going on?" Dimitri asked, rubbing his face.

I shrugged and took a seat at the bottom of the steps. Constantly, I tried to break through Alanna's block. Just when I managed to see light, pain consumed me. I gasped as pain erupted in the back of my head and traveled down my back. The last thing I saw was Dimitri's smug face before the pain rendered me unconscious.

**Rose POV **

"Can you really say you know the man that took your daughter to the mall today?" The Strigoi had called once again.

"What are you trying to say?"

He sighed raggedly. "That that man is not Dimitri Belikov."

I shook my head. "So you're saying that I let my daughter leave the Academy with some random man?"

"He's one of the other's. Make sure you have not left Gray in his presence." Silence. "Gray is with him now is he not?"

Sighing, I confirmed. "When are you coming for her?"

"Tomorrow."

"She's not here," I whispered.

"I know."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, but I'm going to need some help getting to Alanna before she gets to-" A ringing noise sounded letting me know that the line was disconnected.

Shakily, I dropped my phone and ran a hand through my hair. Lissa looked at me worriedly. A crash from down stairs stole my attention.

**Third Person (future)**

Flowers blossomed, birds sang, children played out in the fields. Everyone was oblivious to what was happening outside of their reach. High up on a mountain peak stood an empress. Beautiful was she. Long, floor length, crimson red hair and stormy gray eyes. She wore a deep violet, ruffled blouse with black bell bottom dress pants. Behind her, a little girl with platinum blonde hair and stormy gray eyes flounced her mother's way in fear.

"Momma!" she exclaimed and cowered behind her mother's legs.

A man with tousled, light brown hair and deep emerald eyes staggered their way. "Where is she?" He shouted.

The empress stayed cool and collected. "So you are looking for the girl? She is not here. Not yet anyway. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"When will she be here?"

With a light chortle, the empress replied. "The blood moon, of course."

The man's fists clenched and unclenched. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"It's not like she'll remember any of you when she's done. The boy is dead and dealt with. There is nothing standing in our way."

"What about the little girl?" The man sneered.

"That is none of your concern. Her other bond mate will have end's meet soon enough."

Laughing, the man shook his head. "She protects that little girl with her life. The boy was in love with her!"

"A minor set back. So what? She's heartbroken and is looking after a little girl."

"That little girl just so happens to be a three month old Dhampir that was brought back from the dead by a freaking shadowkissed Dhampir!"

The empress shrugged. "None of this is my fault. Besides, we all knew she was special."

"What happens in the ritual?"

"We wake up the mighty Strigoi killer.

"And who might that be?"

With a grin, she answered. "Dimitri Belikov."

**Mystery POV**

I sighed. We've got Alanna and now her bond mate, Gray. Even though we are mostly called evil, we will most definitely not bring an early doomsday to the humans by keeping these two apart. We're not that stupid. I brushed Alanna's hair off her face and smiled. She was beautiful; with her long, silky white hair and black eyes. Although I couldn't see her eyes at this moment, I knew all about them. Alanna's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth, but I quickly shook my head and shushed her.

"Don't talk," I whispered.

"M-m-," she stuttered.

I ran my thumb over her lips and shushed her again. "I said not to talk. You probably feel pretty numb right now." Alanna nodded her head slightly. I chuckled. "It'll go away soon. For now, just close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Before closing her eyes and did as she was told, a smile played on her lips. "I missed you," she whispered before letting sleep take a hold of her.

"I missed you too," I whispered before kissing her forehead and letting her be. Making my way into Gray's room, I stopped by his bed. I kicked the bed frame, startling him. "Wake up, dumbass."

Gray shot me a look. "Brother," he mutter and rubbed his face.

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?"

"They want Alanna and since you two cannot be separated, we dragged you along."

"Who was Dimitri?"

I nodded in understanding. "That was Jonathan Marks. You remember him?"

Gray shrugged. "Maybe if I saw him."

"You know, you'll have to tell her some time."

He sighed. "I know, and she'll hate me forever."

"Everybody dies at some point."

"Not at a young age."

"Alanna will have people to support her. Spend as much time as you can with her. Cherish your time together. It will only last so long."

Gray nodded and turned on his side. "Promise me that you'll protect her? Do for her what I won't be able to."

"I promise."

"She remembers you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, the compulsion is wearing off."

"It doesn't help that you kept meeting with her. She'll hate you too."

"Not if I let her remember _everything_."

"Then she'll hate me," Gray whined.

I shrugged. "That won't be my fault. You took my place because mother needed me and you were kicked out of S.U.S."

"But I didn't blow up that house full of innocents!"

"Father thinks you did."

"Just make sure that Alanna stays safe and happy."

"I always will."

"Good."

With that, I turned on my heel and left Gray to his thoughts. Poor guy. Maybe I can get Alanna to forget about being mad at him. They need to spend as much time together as possible. These are his last days with us and they mustn't spend that time not talking to each other. That would suck.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated. The IP thing with the wifi was messed up so I was without internet for a week. Anyway, what is with Adrian? Where is Dimitri and what happened to him? And what the hell happened to Alanna? Who is this little girl? Where the hell is Sydney? And why are they calling Dimitri the mighty Strigoi killer? Plus, who is the Mystery person? Lol. Questions, questions, questions. **_

_** If you're confused, everything will be explained in the next chapter. I know this was confusing and I apologize. And I know it feels like this was a lot at one time, and for that I also apologize. The next chapter will be less confusing and everything will explain it's self in due time. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This didn't go as anyone planned.. . poor characters **

* * *

**Alanna POV **

"Mystogan!" I squealed, jumping into his arms and burying my face in the crook of his neck.

Mystogan responded by wrapping his arms around me and squeezing. He chuckled and spun me around. I squealed again and held on for dear life. Mystogan was my childhood friend. He was Gray's older brother and believe me when I say he was hot. Although I was dating his brother, I will admit that Mystogan was hot. His chest was chiseled and defined. He had blonde hair, inherited from his father, and ice blue eyes, inherited from his mother. The ice blue eyes was their mother's family's signature. Every child in that family inherited the ice blue eyes.

Gray was behind us, watching intently with a grin on his face. Him and Mystogan were quite close. "Alanna, dear, would you mind helping me?" Carla, Gray and Mystogan's mother, waddled our way. I say waddled because she was _very_ pregnant. Carla had medium length black hair with the signature ice blue eyes.

"Oh! Sure." I squirmed out of Mystogan's embrace and ran over to get a chair for Carla. Carla nestled in the seat and gave me a nod of thanks.

Carla smiled warmly at me. "Rikki is such a restless child," she said softly, rubbing her stomach.

I beamed. "It's a she?"

"Yes, it is. Isn't that great? After two boys, I finally get my baby girl." She chuckled. "We'll be the perfect family."

My smile faltered and tears sprung in my eyes. Carla shot me a look of worry. Out of nowhere, my knees buckled and I collapsed, sobbing. My darkness tattoos burned. It was like they had minds of their own because I could hear small voices in my head. They writhed in pain and tightened uncomfortably. I was still wearing long sleeves and long pants so no one could see them. But that wasn't why I was crying. All I could think about was Mom. Her voice spoke as clear as day. "_My baby girl." "I never want my baby girl to grow up_." "_Even though your dad isn't with us, we're still the perfect family."_

It was always just the two of us, not including my added family. What was going to happen to Mom? She's probably scared shitless and worried about me. Why did Gray's family kidnap me? Can I even call it kidnap?

"A-alanna?" Mystogan hesitantly stepped forward.

"Why?" I hissed. "Why would you take me from my family? How would you feel if your husband and sons left you and all you had was your daughter? And then your daughter is taken from you. How would you feel?!" Darkness empowered my words. I could feel it crackle in the air around me.

Carla flinched at my harsh words. "I-"

Gray cut her off. "Alanna-"

"No!" I cut him off. "You don't get to say anything. This is your family and you know something." He opened his mouth to protest, but darkness struck out and held him by the neck. "Don't lie to me. You obviously know something so I don't know why you're trying to hide it. I'm getting out of here whether you like it or not. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but I _will _be leaving." I got up, let Gray go, and ran back towards my room.

This wasn't fair. They get to have their perfect family while mine was split up and broken. It reminded me of something I said when I was just a little girl.

_My teacher, Mrs. Mel, told us to bring in a picture of our family. That night I had gotten everyone together for a group photo. The next day, I stood up in front of my classmates and teacher. I told them who everyone was, from left to right. "This is my Uncle Adrian, he always makes my mommy laugh. Then there's my mommy and me. And next to us is my Uncle Christian and Aunt Lissa, they are always there for me no matter what. Once I fell off my bike and didn't want to get back on, but they convinced me that it wasn't scary and if I put my mind to it, I could succeed. Then there is my Aunt Mia and Uncle Eddie. Uncle Eddie taught me that anything is possible if I just believe. Aunt Mia taught me to believe in myself and to stand up for others.. Then comes my grandma and grandpa. They always make me laugh, even when I'm sad. Lastly, there is my Aunt Viktoria. She taught me how to throw my first punch."_

_My classmate, Charles, raised his hand and the teacher allowed him to speak. "Where is your daddy?" _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I don't know, but this is my family. I found it, all on my own. It is little, and broken, but still good. And they all love me." _

I choked back a sob, remembering that day. My teacher had wanted to cry at my little speech. When I reached my room, I covered myself in a blanket and sat in the corner while sobs racked my body. _"T__his is my family. I found it, all on my own. It is little, and broken, but still good. And they all love me." _

"Mom!" I cried and clenched the blanket tighter.

As much as my mind wanted to take back what I had said before, I knew that in my heart, it just wasn't true. I didn't want to take back what I said. I meant every word. They took me from my family. And I couldn't forgive them. What Gray did was unforgivable. He knew all this time and hid it well. I never searched his mind because I thought I could trust him. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. Anger ate away at me internally while darkness ate away at my heart. Whether I liked it or not, darkness was a part of me and now I could control it as if it were an extension of my body.

**Rose POV **

Gray and Alanna were gone. Adrian looked distraught. Something was going on and something big was about to go down. Dimitri wasn't Dimitri, I was teaming up with people I swore to kill, and my daughter is one with darkness. What a happy little family.

"What was the last thing that happened?" I asked Adrian, who sat across from me with his head in his hands.

"I was sitting next to Alanna on the plane. We were going to get off at the next stop and take a flight back home. She was drifting off when I suddenly couldn't see anything. It was like my mind had been shut off and I was paralyzed. I knew something was very wrong. Someone or something was doing that to me."

Suddenly, Abe sauntered through the door. He shook his head. "The pilot didn't report anything strange, but he said that some of the passengers reported that they all felt like something had taken a hold over their bodies and they couldn't see anything." Abe rubbed the back of his neck. "He did find something rather... Disturbing."

"What is it, Old man?" I growled. I wanted any information I could get involving my daughter.

"They think she killed a royal Moroi and a wolf."

I stared at him in disbelief. "A wolf?"

Adrian chuckled. "The royal Moroi just slipped your mind, did it?"

"She's a fugitive."

Abe and Adrian sucked in gasps of shock. "B-but no one knows, right?" Adrian asked.

"Everyone knows."

**Mystogan POV **

Alanna has locked herself in the room she was provided with. After she had left, my mother had burst into tears. Gray had ran a hand through his hair and took a seat.

"Explain to me again, why we can't tell her?" My mother sobbed.

"You know why. It'll just ruin everything."

"Maybe she'll come willingly."

"To her own death? I don't think so."

Just then, my father came strolling in. "Lock her up in the dungeons. She will not be leaving this household. Eve and Ren paid good money for this girl. She is the Chosen One."

Anger flared in me. "She is not just some object that can be bought!"

"Oh yes she is. Mystogan, I want you to take the girl to the dungeon. Gray- you'll die soon enough."

Gray's face was filled with hurt and pain. Nonetheless, I did as I was told. Alanna was so not going to be happy. I made my way to her room. When I got there, I knocked tentatively. No one answered. I knocked again, but still no answer. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened for breathing. That's when I started to freak out. I broke down the door to find Alanna wrapped in a comforter surrounded in a puddle of blood.

"Alanna!" I shouted and rushed over to her. "No, no, no, no."

I unwrapped her and found where the blood was coming from. Her wrists were drenched... But how? I rolled up her sleeves and gasped. She had black tattoos lining up her arms. Blood was pouring from every line that was there. How had Gray not felt this? They have a bond, do they not? I lightly smacked Alanna's cheek trying to get her to arouse from unconsciousness. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Then I did something I probably shouldn't have done. I lowered my lips upon hers and nudged her mouth open. I tightened my hold on her, bringing her closer to me. She responded almost instantly. I never thought that would work. It only works in the movies. Alanna's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened when she realized who was kissing her, but she didn't pull back or push me away. I took that as a plus.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered on her lips.

"I didn't do it intentionally," she grumbled, sitting up.

"What do you mean?"

Alanna sighed. "Half the time, I can't control my darkness." I nodded. She grasped my biceps, eyes wide. "You can't let them have me. You've got to help me, Mystogan. People are out to kill me. I'm in danger. If I stay here, they'll find me."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. I looked her in the eye and spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "You will follow me down to the dungeons where you will stay. You will not make a sound until tomorrow, and you will fall asleep after I leave."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm going through a rough time right now. It seems like I have the worst luck in the world. You guys ever read the Mortal Instruments? Well, I had bought Isabelle's bracelet off hot topic. I put it on my wrist and tightened it so it didn't fall off. What could have gone wrong, right? It snapped in half. I paid twenty dollars for something that ended up snapping in half. Oh, let's not mention the fact that Hot topic isn't going to do anything about it. Besides that, I got horrible sun burn because I forgot sunscreen. Yay me. How could my life get any rougher than that, you ask? Well, I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to burden you guys with my unluckiness. _**

**_Whoa, Alanna! You naughty girl. Going for both brothers. I never thought you'd go that far. You were always so sweet. _**

**_Mystogan! How could you compel Alanna? You lllllllllllllllike her! Heehee _**

**_Now it's up to you guys. Tell me who you want Alanna to end up with or who you think she'll end up with. By the looks of it, she'll be plenty pissed at Mystogan for compelling her. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for the biggest shock in your life? Haha Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've had this story planned out since the very beginning.**

* * *

**Alanna POV **

I coughed and rubbed a sore spot on my head. Damn. Mystogan is such a douche. Thinks that I like him. I scoffed aloud and grinned widely. Mystogan isn't the brightest and that is how I managed to snag his phone while he was kissing me. After dialing a phone number, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.

"Hi," I coughed out. "I'm at Gray's. The reason is still unknown to me, but I don't care. Gray was in on it the whole fucking time."

The person on the other end sighed. "I figured as much. Shall I send reinforcements?"

I nodded, but then remember that they couldn't see me. "Yeah, make sure that Abe is on that team."

"Will do, Alanna. What about your mother?"

"Yes, send her. She'd probably find a way to come on her own anyway."

"We'll be there in five minutes." They hung up.

I sighed and twisted around, trying to free myself of the rope that bound my hands together. Out of nowhere, a young slender woman popped out of nowhere and untied my hands for me. She smiled crookedly at me before wrapping her arms around me and biting my neck. How, I didn't know, but she had me paralysed on the spot. I cried out hoping that someone would hear me. What was this woman doing down here anyway? And why the fuck is she biting my neck?!

"Help!" I screamed.

The woman put her hand on my face and dug her nails into my skin. Tears streamed down my face. My neck started to throb and blood started to trail down my face.

"Help me!" I screamed again.

This time, the woman grabbed my hair and bashed my head against the concrete floor. I screamed in pain and agony. This woman isn't a Strigoi or Moroi. Her teeth weren't sharp. She was just biting me. And it hurt like hell. I struggled and tried to break free of her grasp, but nothing was going my way. I heard gunshots and screams from above me. The woman on top of me grinned a bloody smile and dug her claw like nails in my throat.

My head pounded as the blood dripped out of my throat, head, and face wounds. The woman chortled and went back to feasting on my neck. Why do the bad things always happen to me?

**Rose POV **

Dreams and nightmares are a funny thing. I never understood that you could have two lives. One while you are asleep and one while you are awake. Well, today I got the biggest shock of my life. I woke up and found that I never had a daughter. It was all just a dream. Or a nightmare. Depends on how you look at it. For me, I guess you could actually call it a nightmare.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted in my ear.

I jumped, causing myself to hit the floor with a thump. "Ow." I rubbed my head. "Did you really have to go and do that?"

"Of course I did. The cruise ship is almost at Disney World."

"Tell me again why I agreed to go to Disney? I mean, I can't believe Kirova agreed to this."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Get over it. We'll only be there for a day. Besides, you get to spend your time with Dimitri."

I grinned. Suddenly, a wave of nausea rolled over me. It wasn't Striogi, I knew that for sure. I got up and ran into the adjoined bathroom. Lissa ran in right behind me, confused. I picked up the lid of the toilet and violently threw up everything and anything in my stomach. Lissa ran out and not even seconds later, the familiar scent of aftershave filled my senses. Dimitri held back my hair and rubbed my back.

"Roza, are you okay?" He asked, worry prominent in his voice. I nodded, leaning against his hard, muscled chest. Tears sprung in my eyes and I twisted so I could bury my face in his chest. Sobs racked my body. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. "Why are you crying, my Roza?"

The truth was, I didn't know exactly why I was crying. One minute I was busy worrying about why I was sick and the next I was crying. "I don't know," I sobbed.

"Shhh. You're okay," he whispered, rocking me back and forth.

Footfalls could be heard from behind me. A familiar gasp could be heard. It _was _rather loud. Dimitri pulled back and looked at me. His face was filled with worry and concern. I turned around and looked at Adrian. Adrian's eyes were wide as he looked between Dimitri and I. "Rose," he started. A sob escaped my lips. My hand flew to my mouth to try and hold back any other sobs from escaping. Adrian offered me his hand. "We need to talk."

I took his hand and Adrian pulled me to my feet and out of the room. "W-what is it, Adrian?" I sniffled and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Are you aware that you're pregnant?"

Shaking my head, I walked backwards. "That's not even possible. The only person I've-" A gasp left my mouth. "I-it is true." My hands flew to my stomach and I unconsciously started rubbing it. "And h-her name is Alanna."

* * *

**_See? Told you it was a shocker. Don't worry_**_ **though. The other story will live on :) Just in Rose's head when she's asleep. Sorry for the short chappie. I just wanted to get it in. The next chapter will obvioulsy be the regular length. Anyone ever watch Fairy Tail? I cannot stop watching it xD I love it so much. AYE SIR**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, she is seeing a precognition, or seeing the future. Adrian realizes it by Rose being able to tell him her daughter's name. Of course, not everything is going to happen the way the dream Rose knew it to be. If anyone is confused just PM me. I'd be happy to go into detail about what is going on. I'm sorry for confusing any of you. **

* * *

"_You should really tell him_," Lissa said through the bond.

"_He'll hate me_," I replied back.

"_Why would he hate you?_"

"_Because he isn't going to believe me_."

"Well, I'll fucking make him believe,_" _she exclaimed aloud.

I leapt over the bus seat and wrapped my hand around her mouth. "Shut up!" I hissed in her ear.

Christian shot me a look. Maybe it was because he was annoyed. Or maybe it was because I had hit him in the head and landed on his lap. "What are you doing?"

I smiled sweetly. "I wanted to sit next to my best friend, but alas, the seat was taken," I said rather dramatically. To make it even more dramatic, I wrapped my arm around his neck, put my hand to my forehead, and pretended to fall backwards.

To my dismay, Lissa whispered into his ear. Christian's eyes widened and he mouthed 'Seriously'. I looked between the both of them while tears welled up in my eyes. I don't know why I was being such a cry baby over him finding out. Before getting on the bus, I had told Lissa she could tell him. I just didn't expect it to be now, on a bus filled with students. My bottom lip quivered, but I bit down on it so I didn't start bawling. Dimitri turned to around to do his usual check, but when I felt his eyes on my back, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Burying my face in Christian's shirt, I cried silently. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth gently.

"We're here for you, Rose," he whispered.

Liss placed her hand on my shoulder. "We'll always be here for you. So will Adrian and D- you know who."

"But you don't know that," I cried softly.

"If he really loves you then he'll stay around and believe you," Christian said.

Adrian's head popped up in between Lissa's and Christian's. "The Cradle Robber is concerned about your well being, Rose. You should tell him soon."

I pouted, tears forgotten and dried. "Then I won't be able to go on any rides."

My three friends laughed rather loudly. Too loudly for my liking, but whatever. Almost everyone on the bus turned and shot us glares. "That's what you're worried about?" Christian asked.

"Well sorry Sparky, for having out of control hormones that cause my horrible mood swings." With sudden anger, I ripped myself from his grasp and took my former seat with Adrian.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean it like that."

And just like that my mood deplenished. "I'm sorry too for my horrible mood swings. Just imagine later on. Holy shit. I'm going to be such a bitch and a puss! Fucking hell."

Adrian chuckled earning a punch in the arm by me. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

I humphed and lowered in the seat. We still had ten minutes before we arrived at Disney World. Our cruise ship was harbored two hours out from Disney World. I saw Dimitri turn around once again and shoot me a questioning look. Adverting my gaze guiltily, I struck up a conversation with Adrian. Adrian saw what I was doing and rolled his eyes. Sadly, Dimitri just had to walk back here. Adrian shot me a look that totally said 'Tell him'. I sighed as Adrian got up and moved to the front of the bus. Dimitri had me scoot over before taking a seat next to me. Not wanting to be by the window in case I had to make an escape, I slid over his lap and had him move over. I waited until the bus stopped and everyone was off until I spoke.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered hoarsely. My throat was hoarse with unshed tears that wanted to make an appearance.

It took a minute for Dimitri to answer. "Whose is it?"

With shock and horror, I looked at him. "Yours!" I exclaimed. "You are the only person that I've ever slept with!"

I looked at Dimitri looking for any signs of emotion. Nothing. His face was emotionless; guardian mask in place. Even his eyes were void of emotion. Picking my purse up off the floor, I choked back a sob, and ran off the bus. Tears fell freely down my face as I pushed past the students that stood in front of me. I heard my friends call my name, but I kept running. Eventually dropping my purse, I kept running until I found an extremely tall tree. I climbed it and just kept sobbing. My throat was clogged with tears and it hurt so god damn much. Dimitri didn't believe me. He didn't believe that Alanna was his. Everything is going to turn out just like my dream. The only thing that would change would be him knowing about her.

Thinking of the outcome and all the consequences, I started hyperventilating. I could hear my friends shouting my name frantically. The sun was going down, I could tell why they were so worried. I tried to calm myself down but it just wasn't working. If I could live my life without him in a dream, I could do it in real life. But I couldn't breathe. Who wouldn't known that the great Strigoi hunter would be taken down by causing herself to not get air to her lungs._ Really, Rose? Do you really need to be egotistical at a time like this?_ Yes. Yes, I did. Breathe, Rose. Breathe.

"_Rose!"_ Liss cried.

"_Help me_," I answered back before falling to the ground dizzily.

**Liss POV **

We had found Rose's purse so she had to have gone this way. "_Rose!_" I cried into her mind.

_"Help me_," she answered before I couldn't reach her anymore.

I screamed and just kept screaming as, up ahead, I saw her body falling from a tree. "No!" I screamed.

A blur ran past us and stopped right under the tree. It took me a second to realize that it was Dimitri. He caught her easily and swiftly. I collapsed onto Christian in relief.

**Rose POV **

"Breathe, Roza. You have to breathe."

As I stared into Dimitri's warm chocolate brown eyes, I did as I was told and took deep calming breaths. Slowly, my heart rate went back to normal. Dimitri's gaze was filled with so much love that I thought I was going to burst. "Why?" My voice trembled as I spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I didn't mean to hesitate."

"You didn't believe me," I yelled and scrambled out of his grasp.

"I just wanted to make sure."

A sob escaped my lips. "No! Y-you didn't believe that I loved you." I put my head in my hands. "This is going to turn out just like my dream. Alanna's going to grow up without a father."

"A-alanna?" His voice was whisper. I nodded and felt his arms wrap around me. He pressed his lips to my forehead and murmured sweet Russian nothings. "I love you so, so much, Roza."

"I love you too."

Dimitri let go of me and bent down. He lifted my shirt and placed gentle kisses upon my stomach. I smiled adoringly at Dimitri. "I love you too, Alanna." Ruining the moment, I heard Lissa squeal in delight. Then Dimitri told me news that I dreaded. "No rides today, milaya."

I cursed. "Please? Pretty, pretty please?" I pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

Dimitri sighed and nodded with a smile. "Just not all of them."

"Yay!" I shouted and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I flowered his face in kisses. "Now let's go."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my friends. Adrian and Christian grinned at us while Lissa jumped up and down in excitement. Eddie and Mia were walking towards us. "Alberta told me to get you guys. They're going in the park. The wards are up, but that doesn't mean that you're safe out here." Eddie turned to me. "Alberta wants to talk to you."

Nodding, I sprinted off, but not before I heard Dimitri yell to me. "Take it easy, Roza!"

Sighing, I slowed down to a jog. "Happy?" I called back.

"Very!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. There was no way that I could ever stay mad at Dimitri for being so protective. Alberta was waiting for me at the gate. She didn't look mad and that was a relief. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"So you're pregnant?"

Knowing that she wouldn't tell, I told her the truth. "Yeah, I am."

She smiled softly. "I guess a congradulations is in order. Although, I'm sure Janine is going to kill you."

"Abe has my back."

"That's what you think."

"Hey," I whined. "He totally has my back. He's just going to kill Dimitri."

Alberta laughed. Like, outright laughed. Score one for Rose! "Yeah, so will Janine."

I sighed. "I should tell him to start running."

"Rose," she said with utter seriousness.

"Yeah, Alberta?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yeah. This could be the only time that I could finally give Dimitri what he has always wanted."

"A family?" I nodded. "Will you still be a Guardian?"

"Hell yes. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good. We need a Guardian like you. Of course, graduation is two days from now."

"I really hope I get Lissa."

"I think you will."

I beamed at Alberta. "I'm glad you have such high hopes for me."

"Oh, hush up. Everyone is waiting for you inside." I turned to leave. "And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Now you sound like Dimitri. I'm not a fragile doll. I can still fight and do everything I used to for the next few months."

Alberta laughed as I jogged towards the restrooms. As I got closer, I began to feel nauseous. And it wasn't the good kind. I whipped out my phone and called Dimitri. He answered immediately. "Buria," I gasped before shutting the phone and taking out my stake.

My phone rang, but I took it out and shut it down. Obviously the Strigoi were outside of the wards. For now anyway. I think they have at least one human working with them. They had to. How else would they have known that there were going to be Moroi here tonight? Someone had to have been following us all day to know where we were going to be and when.

I ran back to Alberta. Stan, Dimitri, and some, but not all, of the other Guardian's stood there talking. "Don't alert the students just yet," I said.

"Why?" Stan snapped. "Why should we listen to you? A child?"

"Because I can sense the damn vampires. They're not close. They have to be just outside the wards. If you tell the students, they'll start freaking out and the Strigoi will prepare for battle. We need to have someone scope the perimeter. I think they have a human, but I'm not sure. They could be waiting to ambush us until we leave the safety of the wards."

Alberta nodded and started giving orders. Dimitri had his arms crossed and he looked pissed. He pulled me off to the side. "Why did you turn off your phone?"

"I didn't want any of the Strigoi to know that I was close," I answered and walked back to Alberta. "What can I do to help?"

"You've done enough."

"I can do anything you can do," I hissed.

She sighed. "I know and I want you to protect your Moroi and keep tabs on the Strigoi. When we locate where they are, I want you to stay close to the edge of the wards. Stan and three other Guardians will watch your group of Moroi." Dimitri tried to cut in, but Alberta silenced him. "You heard the girl. She can do anything we can do."

* * *

**_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Don't forget to review. :D Farewell and see you next time. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT- A lot of you are mad at me and I'm sorry. But this is my story and I will write it out how I want to write it. Don't un-favorite me or take me off your Alert list just yet. **

**Guest: I would just like you to know you're right. And I'm sorry. Besides I'm not using the Tasha compelled Dimitri thing. Have you ever heard that sometimes the future is not how you make it out to be? Rose had to use a lot of her imagination in her dream because she was not getting the full picture. Just bits and pieces. Rose was never able to see the future in the first place. Someone was showing her the future, but with a lot of details missing. Rose's subconscious mind had to create those details. Rose has always had a fear that Dimitri would leave her for Tasha so that's how she made it. Let us not forget that Rose is somehow trying to change the future by telling Dimitri. I know it never said that directly, but it's insinuated. Rose trying to change the future will be mentioned in the next chapter. This story is going how I imagined it from the start. Everything will explain itself in due time. You just have to hold on a little longer. Trust me, you don't know how horrible I feel for confusing everyone. I hope you can find it to forgive me. **

* * *

_"I can do anything you can do," I hissed._

_She sighed. "I know and I want you to protect your Moroi and keep tabs on the Strigoi. When we locate where they are, I want you to stay close to the edge of the wards. Stan and three other Guardians will watch your group of Moroi." Dimitri tried to cut in, but Alberta silenced him. "You heard the girl. She can do anything we can do."_

Dimitri was not happy with Alberta's plan, but followed it nonetheless. It was hard not to follow it when she was threatening your child. I knew Alberta wasn't going to do anything so I wasn't freaking out that she threatened Alanna. Dimitri kissed my cheek before running off to do whatever it is Dimitri was going to do. I nodded to Alberta before running off to find Lissa. Peaking into her mind, I found her by the Tower of Terror with Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia. Picking up speed, I made my way to the Tower of Terror. All of their heads turned to look at me. Each face held worry. Guess they found out.

"Are you okay? We got worried after you didn't come find us." Huh. Guess not.

"You guys need to come with me. There are Strigoi somewhere near the wards."

"Where are we going?" Mia ask, fear prominent in her voice.

I sighed. "I don't know. Somewhere safe." No one argued with me. They all followed willingly. Suddenly, my stomach dropped, but it wasn't the bad kind. How the fuck was I supposed to fight like this? If I was getting sick randomly how am I supposed to protect the Moroi? "Mother fucker!" I yelled before running behind one of the food places.

Lissa rubbed my back as I threw up. "Rose, you can't fight like this."

"Can you heal it away or something?" I coughed out, wiping my mouth.

She shrugged. "I could try."

The familiar warmth spread throughout my body making me feel warm and fuzzy. I didn't feel nauseous anymore. "Thank you so much, Liss."

"It worked?"

I nodded with a grin. "Now that that's dealt with. How about I kick some Strigoi ass?"

My friends cheered and hooted. Then Lissa ruined it. Well, not really. "But please, please be careful."

"I will," I promised.

It didn't take long to find Stan and the other three Guardians, Guardian Bower, Guardian Hale, and Guardian Martin. They were relatively good Guardians, but I myself, didn't trust them with my charge's life. I know I should trust them, but they couldn't guard Lissa as well as I could. Christian trailed behind me, next to Lissa. I could feel the heat of the fire that was burning in the middle of his palm. My stomach clenched and bile rose in my throat. I whipped my head back and forth and took out my stake, preparing myself for battle. There was no one around. Spotting a shack that was adjacent to us, I notified the Guardians behind the group of Moroi. Three of the five ran ahead to check the perimeter and make sure there were no Strigoi. I didn't sense any in the shack, but that didn't stop me from having it checked. After they reported back that the coast was clear, I took the group of Moroi inside.

"Hathaway," Alberta barked into the communication piece in my ear. "We've located the Strigoi. They're near your location. It looks as if they're watching your every move."

"Mine or the Moroi I have with me?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"You."

I cursed. "They're not going to hurt anyone else?"

She sighed. "Dimitri and I checked the perimeter ourselves after Guardian Miles and Guardian Howard came back reporting what they saw. The Strigoi stalking you are the only ones here."

"Are you positive?"

"Extremely."

Sighing, I shook my head to get rid of the horrible thoughts running through it. "How many are there?"

"About ten," she replied. "Rose," she started hesitantly. "What are you planning to do?"

Ignoring her question. "Alright, I'm heading out," I told her before ripping the ear piece from my ear and throwing it to the ground. I joined the group seconds after. "Christian, I'm going out there. I want you to hide behind a tree and on my signal, I want you to come out and start frying those bitches to a crisp." Stan and the other Guardians started to protest, but I held up my hand. "Stay here with the other Moroi. We don't need to lose any of them."

Although I'm positive that the Strigoi won't be going after any Moroi tonight. Just me.

"What's the signal?" Christian asked.

I made a gun with my right hand and put it in the air. "_That's_ the signal."

He grunted to let me know he understood. With that we headed out. I made sure he could see me from behind the tree before I made my way to the end of the wards. Upon seeing me, all ten of the Strigoi came out from behind a layer of trees. I smiled at them. "Why don't you come out of the wards?" One Strigoi asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"To talk," the person who I assumed to be the leader answered.

I shrugged and stepped outside of the ward line. "Happy?"

They nodded. "Very."

Then I was attacked. I wasn't able to get the signal to Christian and I just hoped that he was watching. The first Strigoi was obviously young. He kept his chest wide open. I went for the kill just as I gave Christian the signal and roundhouse kicked a Strigoi trying to sneak up on me. The stake hit the target and I ripped it out as the body crumpled. I raked the stake across one of their faces as I smelt burning bodies. Christian was standing twenty feet from me with an evil grin on his face. I laughed as I staked them to make sure they were dead. Totally forgetting about the one Strigoi, I watched as the rest of them burned.

"Rose!" Christian called too late. I was tackled to the ground.

I tried to hit the Strigoi, but he pinned my arms down. Watching, mesmerised, as he pulled out a needle filled with a black liquid. The Strigoi rammed it into my stomach and injected the black serum into me. My breath caught as Christian came out of his shocked phase and burnt the Strigoi to a crisp.

"Roza!" A familiar voice called along with others calling 'Rose!'.

I ripped the needle from my stomach and threw it to the side. Damn. That fucking hurt! I got up and staggered into the wards. The all too familiar feeling of darkness spread throughout my body. Did he... Did that Strigoi inject me with darkness? How did he even do that? I flinched when I felt someone grab a hold of my elbow.

"Roza?" Dimitri tentatively turned me around. I saw the hurt and concern in his eyes. "A-are you okay?"

I just stared blankly at him. What the fuck just happened? The familiar darkness feeling went away making my fear grow tremendously. I shakily pushed past Dimitri and headed into the shack. "Adrian!" I called, rubbing my temples with the ball of my hand. He came running out with the others in tow. "You know about darkness, right?"

"I don't know that much about it. Why?"

"Is it possible for darkness to be in the form of a liquid?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess. If it was strong enough and there was enough of it."

I sucked in air sharply. Shit, shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. What did that Strigoi do to me? To Alanna? Can this affect her?

"Rose, what's going on?" His eyes flickered towards my stomach before returning back to my eyes. They widened in what looked to me as alarm. "Rose," he started. He was upset. That much I could tell. "Why is Alanna's aura pitch black like yours?"

In alarm, I cried out, tears beginning to trail down my face. Lissa ran past Adrian. "What happened out there, Rose?"

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I answered her. "Those Strigoi. They weren't here for the Moroi."

"They were here for you," Adrian guessed.

I nodded and continued. "One of them got me pinned and injected darkness into my stomach." Everyone in the room gasped. I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing. "This isn't good. What am I going to do? What's going to happen to Alanna? Is she going to be okay?"

"You can have Dr. Olendski check her when we get back to the Academy," Lissa suggested.

Slowly, I nodded. "O-okay." Then I remember Dimitri and how I left him standing there. "Can we go back to the excitement of Disney now?"

They all nodded and walked out. I followed a few feet behind them. Dimitri was sitting under a tree with his head in his hands. I carefully made my way over to him, making sure that I didn't make any sound. When I reached him, I kneeled down and placed my hand on his knee but he flinched back. I stared at him, confused. Dimitri looked up at me. Anger and hurt shone in his eyes. He stood up and started to walk away, but I grabbed on his wrist. He roughly pulled his wrist from my grasp and glared at me.

"You could have killed the baby!" He yelled. "You could have killed her and it would have been all your fault!" Tears sprung in my eyes. He's right. It is my fault that she has darkness inside of her now. "Rosemarie, you should have called for back up. What you did was unacceptable and childish. You scared me to death. I don't know what I would have done with myself had you and my daughter died."

Tears were now running freely down my face. What _had _I been thinking? Oh right. That I'd save everyone by going out there with Christian. Seeing my tears changed Dimitri's attitude. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It breaks my heart knowing that I made you cry. Please don't cry," he cooed, taking me into his arms.

I tried to blink the tears away but they kept coming. "But you're right. I shouldn't have gone out there by myself."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn't mean it. You just scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Dimitri tried to soothe me. "Everything's okay now. Come on, let's go on some rides."

* * *

_**So now you all know how Alanna got black eyes. Yep. That's right. The Strigoi injected a liquid form of darkness into Rose's stomach that hit Alanna. Any questions? PM me if you have an account or just review if you are just a guest. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**No, they couldn't have healed it... Sorry this is sort of a fast paced chapter... Caution: Rose really does seem a little crazy here. Don't worry she's not drunk xD Definitely OOC... Sorry for the crappy chapter. :(**

* * *

I skipped down the halls of St. Vladimir's. We'd just gotten back from the cruise and I was hyped. Tomorrow was graduation. Dimitri had to help escort the Moroi back to their rooms, but Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Liss, and I snuck away. Alberta had informed me that my mom was here and she had something to tell me. So I dropped my friends off at each of their dorms before skipping off. For some reason, my hormones were making me feel unusually happy and cheerful today. It didn't take me long to find my mother. She was standing in the middle of the gym with a Moroi man and what looked to be his Guardian. The Moroi man had black hair and brown eyes with a black goatee. On the other hand, the Guardian had brown hair and dark eyes. I frowned and walked towards them. Well there goes my good mood.

"What's going on?" I asked shyly.

Janine's head whipped towards me. She raised her eyebrow at me, but waved me forward nonetheless. "I wanted to introduce you before graduation tomorrow. I thought you could get to know him before you're sent off with your charge." She turned towards the men behind her. "This is Ibrahim Mazur and his Guardian Pavel. Abe is your father."

My eyes widened. "Way to be subtle, Janine," I said dryly. Then I turned to the Moroi who was supposedly my father. "Hi," I beamed. "So you're my old man, eh?"

Abe chuckled. "I am."

I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. Hormones, you are really starting to piss me off. So now I'm tired? Dammit. "You guys are probably not going to be happy about this."

"Rose," Janine started worriedly.

Trying to make this a happy outcome, I smiled softly. "You guys are going to be grandparents."

Both of them stared at me unsure of how to approach this. "Whose is it?" Janine sighed. "Is it Ivashkov's?

"Yes," I said dryly. "It is totally Adrian's child. Because we go at it like rabbits." Something crashed to the floor behind me. I spun around to see Dimitri staring at me with wide eyes. Then he ran off. "Dimitri, wait!" I ran after him. "Please, wait!"

Dimitri stopped and turned to look at me. There were tears streaming down his face. "Is it true?"

"Is what true? That Ivashkov knocked me up? Hell no!" Suddenly, tears began streaming down my face. "She's yours. Alanna is _yours_. Nobody elses."

"Then why did you say it?" He choked out.

"I was being sarcastic!" I ran forward and took his hands. I lifted my shirt and pressed his hands against my stomach. As I did this, I wondered how long I've been pregnant for because I already have a small bump. "You feel this?" He nods. "That is your child. Alanna Vasilisa Adriana Belikova."

He smiled through his tears. "That's a lot of 'a' endings."

Chuckling, I agreed. "Yeah, it is." I then threw my arms around his neck. "Please don't leave us," I sobbed. "Please. I've seen what happens and it isn't pretty."

"So I guess we know who the father is," Abe said from behind me. "But the question is... How?"

I turned around slowly. To say Janine looked pissed was the understatement of the year. Abe actually looked happy for me. I smiled gratefully at him. "Janine, please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?" She was fuming. "Don't be mad? How can I not fucking be mad?! A _teacher _knocked up his _student_."

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

"How can I be happy for my whore of a daughter who got knocked up at seventeen? I'm ashamed to even call you my daughter." Janine snapped her mouth shut and placed her hand over her mouth.

I just stared wide eyed at her. I can't believe she just said that. "I see how it is," I said before spinning on my heel and walking off.

No one tried to follow me. Dimitri knew I needed space and well, I guess Abe was just following his example. Although I was royally pissed, I felt as if I needed to color something. I made my way down to the elementary school. As soon as I stepped inside the building, the whispers started and the little children started getting excited.

"Are you going to play with us, Rosie?" A little girl named Maddie asked.

I frowned slightly. "Well, I was going to go color."

"Can we color too?"

Grinning, I nodded. "Come on. Show me where the supplies are so we can get started."

Within the next three hours, I colored twenty two pictures and helped kids draw and color about fifty more. Then we played in the park for a while before everyone had to go back inside. A storm was coming and it didn't look good. Sensing something, I said my goodbyes and headed to the end of the ward line. Standing there was the Strigoi from my dream. Maybe he can help me change the future! I ran forward.

"Hi," I smiled.

He looked taken aback. "Why are you smiling? Why aren't you going to try and kill me?"

I frowned. "You are the Strigoi from my dream."

The Strigoi shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to warn you."

"Of the future? Can you help me change it?"

He probably thought I was crazy. I mean, I sound like I am. "You're crazy."

Frowning, I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I just want to change something that happens."

"I'm just going to go now. Forget I ever showed up." Then he literally ran away.

Did I sound that crazy? I mean, he was coming to warn me about something. A _Strigoi _trying to warn a _Dhampir_. That's crazier than me asking for help trying to change the future. Sighing, I walked back to the main school. There were a number of Guardians scattered all over. Dimitri, Abe, and Janine, surprisingly, were sending out what looked to be search parties. I walked up to them and got in my 'Rose' stance. Out of nowhere, I'm tackled to the ground.

"Don't you know how scared we were, Rose?" Christian snapped.

"I was down at the elementary school."

"Why?"

"I had the urge to color. I'm sorry, Sparky. I didn't mean to scare all of you."

Christian rolled off of me and stood up. Then he held out his hand and helped me up. Abe, Dimitri, and Janine saw me and rushed over. I squeaked and hid behind Christian. They all looked pissed. Royally pissed.

"Where the hell were you?" Dimitri hissed rather harshly.

I flinched at his tone and clutched Christian's shirt tighter. "Down at the elementary school," I replied in a small voice.

"Because of you three elementary students went missing," my mother snapped.

"Which ones?"

"Maddie, Luna, and Ben," she said curtly.

My eyes widened. "No, no, no."

I grabbed Christian's hand and tugged on his arm. Then I started running through the woods. Just because the Strigoi didn't try to kill me doesn't mean that he won't try to kill them. Besides, there could be more of them. Christian and I dodged trees and jumped over stumps. They had to be somewhere close to the end of the ward line. As soon as we were at the end of the ward line, shadows flickered in my peripheral vision and I started to get queasy. Shit! This wasn't good. I noticed it was the Strigoi from before so I led Christian away. Maddie, Luna, and Ben were sitting on a log not too far from there, looking frustrated and sad.

"You guys shouldn't be out here," I said softly, bending down to their level.

Maddie sniffled. "We're sorry. We just wanted to find you before the storm hit."

I smiled. "Well, thank you for the thought, but you should have sent an adult instead. You guys scared a lot of people. Promise me that you'll never do that again."

"We promise," they said in sync.

"Good, now come on."

I stood in the front, leading everyone back while Christian stood behind them. When we got back to the elementary school I strolled right in. Dimitri, Abe, and Janine were standing their with shocked looks on their faces. After saying goodbye to the kids, I asked Christian take me back to Lissa's dorm. I didn't say goodbye to Dimitri or Janine. Instead I went right up to Abe and hugged him. Then I turned on my heel and walked away with Christian. Christian helped me into Lissa's room before saying good night and heading to his own room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short, rushed chapter... And sorry for it being late... I've been off my game lately so this chapter is crappy and stupid. I promise the next one will be better. **


	10. Chapter 10

I had no words to describe how pissed I was at Dimitri. He still has doubt about Alanna being his. Obviously he doesn't trust me. And my mother. Don't even get me started about her. Janine thinks she can just come to school, show me my father, and call me a whore? She even said herself that she wishes that I wasn't her daughter. Between the darkness, the hormones, the throwing up, and everything going on, I was extremely stressed out. When Christian came back to Lissa's apartment, both of them vowed not to leave my side for the rest of the day. I tried to convince them otherwise, but that didn't work. They didn't want me doing something drastic. Even though it was against school rules, Christian camped out in the room with us. Some time in the middle of the night, Adrian decided to show his face. Soon, the four of us were having a sleep over.

The four of us woke up to urgent knocking on the door. Seeing as no one else was going to get that, I stepped over Christian and Adrian's bodies to get to the door. Lissa was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I opened the door ever so slightly. I didn't want the guys getting in trouble. Janine and Alberta stood at the door. Both of them had surprise and shock written on their faces.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Alberta asked. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded tiredly. Lissa came up behind me and waved to the Guardians. A sudden wave of nausea rose over me and I ran into the bathroom. I threw up violently for five minutes before I couldn't throw up anymore. "Are you okay, Rose?" Came Christian's gentle voice from the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "What did Alberta want? And what was Guardian Hathaway doing here?"

Christian helped me back into Lissa's room, ignoring my earlier questions. Alberta and Janine were standing by the door. "What are these boys doing in your room? The both of you know the rules."

"Considering the events that happened yesterday, I'd say that this was acceptable."

Alberta looked shocked. Janine looked guilty and hurt, but that went by quickly and her Guardian mask was up. She covered herself by snapping. At me no less. "Well the events wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wandered off."

"I wouldn't have wondered off if you hadn't called me a whore!" I shouted.

Janine stuck up and nose and crossed her arms. "Maybe if my daughter didn't get knocked up then I wouldn't have to call her a whore!"

Alberta just looked between us with wide eyes. Like she couldn't believe my mother was actually saying this to me. I laughed humorlessly. "First Dimitri, now you. I guess I just can't get a break, can I?"

Clearing her throat, Alberta caught our attention. "Rose, Lissa, I have news."

"Is everything alright?" Lissa asked, getting worried.

"Lissa, I have been informed to tell you that you are now next in line to be Queen. Rose, I have also been informed that you are going to be her sanctioned Guardian."

I looked at Lissa. Her emotions were racing and flooding through the bond. Fear, excitement, happiness, and joy. I giggled at her. Lissa looked at me before jumping into my arms. "You're going to be my Guardian!" She squealed. Lissa stopped jumping up and down when she realized that I wasn't doing the same. "What's wrong?"

"Liss, I-I'm not going to be able to guard you for a while."

"Why? Oh." Her mouth became an 'o' shape when she realized what I was talking about. "That's okay, Rose. That doesn't mean you can't be by my side all the time."

"Until I go into labor of course," I said.

"Well, duh."

I laughed and hugged her. "It will be an honor to guard you, your highness."

Lissa smack me playfully before turning to Alberta. "When do we leave?"

"Rose, don't you want to inform Guardian Bel-" I cut Alberta off.

"No, I would not like to inform him."

Alberta looked at me strangely. "What happened between you two?"

"Can we just drop it?" I asked quietly.

She nodded before saying goodbye and leaving with my mother. I walked out into the hallway. "We leave in one hour."

My jaw dropped. "That's not enough time to-"

Alberta chuckled. "It's already packed. You just have to help pack Princess Vasilisa's things."

I nodded and ran back into Lissa's room. "I guess we'll be seeing you guys after Graduation." Christian looked sad while Eddie and Adrian nodded. "You can stay away from Lissa for a day, Sparky."

He stuck his tongue out at me before going into Lissa's closet and grabbing her suitcase. For the next hour we packed all of her things. When our hour was up, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian followed Lissa and I to the landing strip. We said our heartfelt goodbyes, but I couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling Dimitri.

"_Rose, are you okay?" _Lissa asked through the bond.

"_Fine." _

"_Don't lie. I can read your mind too, you know." _

"_Yeah, don't remind me_."

"_Rose, it's his fault he doesn't believe you. Dimitri obviously doesn't trust you enough to know that this truly is his child._" _  
_

"_What if he comes looking for me while we're at Court?" _

"_Don't worry. Christian, Adrian, and Eddie will keep him away." _

I scoffed aloud earning looks from the Guardians that were on the jet with us. "_Yeah, because two Moroi and a Guardian are going to stop him_. _Liss, he keeps yelling at me. He never yells. Especially not at me. Ever since he found out that I was pregnant, he's been such an ass to me._"

"_Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry." _

"_Don't be. It isn't your fault. Maybe it's mine._"

"_How could it be your fault? You didn't do anything wrong!_"

"_I've been having these dreams. I'm positive it's of the future. What if I just got an abortion? Then everything I saw in the future would never come true_."

Lissa gasped. "_Rose! Don't you ever say that again!_" Aloud, she said, "Why don't you take a nap? You're probably stressed and you take a nap, you'll be asleep when you usually get your headache from being out of the wards."

I nodded and got myself comfortable.

**Lissa POV **

As soon as I made sure that Rose was truly asleep, I slipped into the back unnoticed. Well, I'm sure one of the Guardians had to have noticed. I whipped out my phone and clicked on speed dial #3. Adrian picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Cousin. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Rose started thinking of getting an abortion," I sniffled.

"Wh-what? She can't be serious!"

"She was completely serious. We were talking through the bond and she thought that her life would be normal if she did."

I could practically hear the frown on his face. "Did she say what happened with Dimitri? He's going crazy not knowing where she is. No one told him because we figured that if Rose didn't want him knowing, he wouldn't know."

"He was being a real ass to her and he doubts her."

"Whoa! Lissa cursing? You must be pretty damn serious."

"I am!" I shouted, but then remember where I was and quieted my voice. "What are we going to do, Adrian?" My voice was strained.

He seemed to ponder on that thought. "We, as in Christian and I, could talk to Dimitri before Graduation tonight. If something happened that is making him think like this, we'll get everything sorted out and he could be with Rose before the end of the night."

I nodded, but then remember he couldn't see me. "Yeah, you two go do that. I'm going to take a nap before we get to Court."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He hung up before I could. I sighed and headed back to my seat. Rose was sleeping there peacefully. I watched Rose with interest. Watching her made me wonder if there were feelings that she was hiding from me about all of this. Was there something that I was missing? Like a missing puzzle piece?

**Rose POV **

A large explosion woke me from my deep slumber. All of the Guardians were braced and ready for anything, including me. We all had our stakes out. Lissa was sitting in the seat with wide eyes.

"_Attention all Guardians. Our main engine has failed us. I repeat, our main engine has failed us._"

With that, all of the Guardians went into action. I had trained with Dimitri for a situation like this, although I'm positive it wasn't supposed to explode. My gut was telling me that I was right. "This is a set up!" I shouted, helping Lissa get on a parachute.

"How do you know?" A Guardian, Guardian Miles I think, asked.

"Think about it! If a main engine failed, would it explode? No, it would fail. This. Was. A. Set. Up."

Another Guardian sighed. "Alright. We need to get the Princess to the ground safely."

I nodded. They come first. I needed to get my best friend, future Queen, and future charge to the ground safely. Lissa looked at me worriedly. "I'll be fine," I told her. "So will she."

Lissa nodded warily. "Okay," she said, unsure.

After finishing with her parachute, I sent her off with two Guardians seeing as I had to put my parachute on. I could practically feel the plane losing altitude at this rate. The headache I was having, plus the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy. When I woke up, I had pushed the headache to the back of my mind, but now it was front and center. I staggered a little bit. One of the Guardians grabbed my shirt to prevent me from falling out of the plane. They let me go. I had jumped out of the plane, but now the headache was intensified and there were ghosts flying around me. Mason looked as if he were shouting something at me, but I couldn't understand him. The wind in my ears and the the throbbing of my head prevented me from hearing anything. From what I could tell, I was plummeting towards my death and if I didn't pull the line, my daughter and I were going to die.

"The Strigoi are after you and Alanna!" I heard Mason shout before I pulled the line and passed out.

**Lissa POV **

I screamed as I watched Rose fall rather quickly towards the ground. She hit it with so much force, she either had to be dead or have a few brokem bones. I heard a crack as I rushed over. Automatically, I started healing her. She wasn't going to die. Then my hands went to her stomach. Nothing could happen to Alanna. If Rose was saved, but her daughter wasn't, I don't think she'd ever forgive me for not saving her. Rose was breathing and I could see Alanna's aura so I knew everything was okay. She just wasn't waking up.

One of the Guardians had to pull me away from Rose so they could examine her. I was crying- no, bawling, my eyes out. Nothing could happen to either of them. My niece and my best friend. The Guardian looked back at me with shock all over his features. "She's pregnant?"

"H-how do you know?"

"Her stomach is slightly raised. My wife was the same way with our son. And although she is passed out, her arms are wrapped protectively around her stomach. Mother's instinct." I nodded. "Call the Academy."

Again, I nodded and took out my phone. "Hello?" Alberta's voice spoke through the phone.

"H-hello?" My voice was shaky.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

"No," I cried. "The plane's main engine failed. Rose figured out it was a set up. We jumped out of the plane, but Rose passed out. She got hurt really bad."

"How's the baby?" Her voice sounded almost frantic.

"Fine, I think. I healed both of them. Rose is fine now and Alanna should be too."

Alberta sighed in what seemed like relief. "Put on Guardian Miles." I did.

I kneeled next to Rose and stroked her hair like a mother would a child. "Everything is going to be okay," I said softly.

* * *

_**Anyone see the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones? It was freaking amazing! I got all dressed up, with my black outfit and runes just to go to the midnight premiere. I was at the theater waiting for six hours. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Adrian POV **

Christian and I just sat in Alberta's office with our jaws hanging open. We couldn't believe what we had just heard. Someone had set up the engine fail and Rose was hurt. Both Christian and I knew that Lissa couldn't possibly be taking this well. Alberta had put Lissa on speaker so we were listening to everything. Directly after talking to Guardian Miles, Alberta had called Abe and Janine to inform them about Rose. Janine was so heartbroken to say the least. Abe automatically started making phone calls. Alberta sent Christian and I off to go tell Dimitri of the news. This was something I was dreading. Both Christian and I knew that the Russian Cradle Robber wasn't going to take this well.

Dimitri was working out in the gym while listening to some crappy 80's song. Christian turned off the music while I walked over to Dimitri. Dimitri turned around and raised an eyebrow at the two of us. "May I ask what the two of you are doing here? You don't seem like people to be working out in the gym." Either Rose was rubbing off on him or their was something wrong inside his head.

"It's about Rose."

He stopped moving and what seemed to me, breathing. "What about her?" He asked in a strained voice.

"She's dead," Christian said dryly. Dimitri practically had a heart attack right there. "Too early for jokes?"

I shot him an irritated look. "Yeah, way too early." I turned back to Dimitri. "She was in a plane crash. It was set up."

Only seconds after telling him this, he was running full speed to what I assumed was Alberta's office. We walked back only to find the room filled with Guardians. Alberta was giving them orders while I saw that Dimitri was pacing back and forth. Abe came up behind us and motioned us to follow him. We did with no hesitations.

As we walked, Abe started to explain. "You two are coming with me. We're going to go pick the girls up. Alberta knows. She's just giving the Guardians instructions to start investigating."

"What about Dimitri?"

"I know how Rose is feeling right now. He is the last person she wants to see. There is something going on with him. He never yells and her and so I don't think it's a good thing if he sees her."

I nodded knowingly and said something I probably shouldn't have. "She told Lissa she may get an abortion."

Abe stopped walking completely. As did Christian. Flames licked at Christian's palms as he turned back to me. "What exactly did Lissa say?" Christian growled.

"Rose thinks that her life will be normal if she did that. My guess is that everything will go back to normal with Dimitri. Or at least that's what she thinks."

"I'm going to kill him," Christian and Abe spat in unison.

"Right now we have to get to Rose."

When we got to the sight of the accident, I spotted Lissa kneeling next to who I assumed to be Rose. The three of us ran to them quickly.

**Lissa POV **

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Adrian and Abe were now in front of me picking up Rose. I looked back and found Christian looking at me with tears running down his face. "How is she?"

"F-fine," I sniffled. "The baby is okay too."

Christian sighed in relief. "Good. I don't know what anyone would have done if it turned out to be otherwise."

I nodded slightly. "Wh-where are we going?"

This is when Abe returned to us. "We will be heading to Pennsylvania, but not to Court."

"Why?" My voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"That is where whoever staged this is expecting you if you made it out alive."

"Then why go to Pennsylvania at all?" Christian asked.

Abe turned to him. "Because this person must have counted all the possibilities. They are counting that if someone had figured it out they would send you all back to Montana. But we aren't going to do that."

"Where in Pennsylvania? And will anyone else know?"

"Only the ones whom we trust will know. Those like Alberta and Janine."

"Not Guardian Belikov? Is he not the father?" A Guardian asked, coming up behind Abe.

"He must not be told. My daughter does not wish to see him."

"How would you know?" Even I could tell the Guardian was getting irritated. He knew the father and mother should stay together. Especially if they've gone through this much.

Out of nowhere, Abe pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Guardian. "You will do as I say. And I say we do not tell Guardian Belikov. Understood?"

The Guardian nodded, unsure. "Yes, Sir."

"Now make sure there is no one around. We cannot chance someone following us."

All of a sudden, Adrian screams. Then they were suddenly cut off. Everyone went running. Adrian was laying their unconscious and Rose was nowhere to be found. Tears started running down my face again. Then I heard footsteps coming from the woods. Leaves were being crunched underneath feet. Guardians took their formation around the Moroi and had their stakes in hand.

**Rose POV **

I see only black for what seems like hours. Then, I'm thrust back into my dream of the future.

_**Alanna POV**_

I screamed as the woman guzzled on my neck. My body was growing weaker by the second. Then, the woman is gone. Although my vision is blurred, I can just make out who is standing above me. Holly Charlotte Cruger. From what I can remember from memory, she had long curly strawberry blonde hair and these startling blue eyes. They were almost crystal blue but not quite.

"Char?" I croaked.

"It's me, honey. I'm here. Don't you worry. I'm going to get you out of here."

That's all I heard before I passed out from the loss of blood. Holly Charlotte is sort of a childhood friend. She is four years older than me. My mother found her running from a lab at the age of four. Holly Charlotte is actually a human. She was tested on since the day that her mother found out she was pregnant. Holly Charlotte isn't exactly a Dhampir, but she's like a super human. Vampire blood, both Strigoi and Moroi, were injected into her over and over. Holly Charlotte calls herself a Vampire Hunter. When I turned ten, she vanished off the face of the earth. My mother was the only one who knew where she had gone. No matter how many times I asked, she always made up some lie. I didn't understand why, but it could have been for my own safety.

Excruciating pain pulled be from my unconscious state. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Familiar voices started shouting from around me. After sucking it up, I let go a few whimpers. "Suck it up, Alanna," Holly Charlotte's firm voice broke through my pain filled haze. "You must fight it."

"Fight what?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Your desire. Fight. It."

"I don't know how," I bit out.

"Your darkness is controlling the pain. It is trying to fix your bite wound. Stop the darkness and the pain. Will. Stop." I screamed as I pushed the darkness away. It couldn't control me. I couldn't let it. Not now. Not this time. "There you go. You've got this. Just a little bit more." Holly Charlotte's soothing voice made a home in my mind. It helped me push the last of the darkness away.

My eyes opened and Holly Charlotte was looking down at me smiling. "Char, where have you been?" My voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Protecting you." She stroked my hair lovingly. "Your mother told me some things before I made my mind up to leave you guys. So I found some people and we've been protecting you."

"You've been working with Strigoi?"

"Yes, I have."

"But you kill them for a living."

"So do you and your mother, but I don't see that stopping you guys." She smiled.

**Rose POV **

I was thrust back into reality and I opened my eyes with a gasp. Adrian started screaming and I looked around frantically. I was in a car. I reached behind me and opened the door. Although he was still screaming, he came forward. I tumbled out backwards before getting up and taking off running. She was somewhere. I felt it in my gut that Holly Charlotte Cruger was here somewhere. This is where I found her. Alanna had given me all that I needed to know. My limps felt weak, but I pushed myself. She was here and I needed to find her. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so when I felt something small hit me in my side, it took me a moment to realise what was going on. I looked down to see a little girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes just like Alanna had showed me. It was Holly Charlotte Cruger.

"Holly Charlotte?"

Her little head snapped up at me. He little chest was moving up and down rapidly. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm here to help. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Char reached her hands up like she wanted me to pick her up. Feeling this urge to keep her safe, I picked her up and held her to me. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I walked back to where I came from. Guardian's surrounded a limo. Through gaps in the Guardians, I could make out Christian, Lissa, and Abe. I held the little girl to my chest as I stroked her head. All Guardians just started at me in confusion.

"Stand down," I ordered. Char was whimpering and shaking violently. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

From that moment forward, I vowed that I would never let any harm come to her or my daughter.

**Alberta POV **

After giving everyone orders, I sent Dimitri to the gym to cool down. He was way too wound up. At first he fought me, but then I threatened that he'd never see Rose again if he didn't listen to me. With that he had listened. Dimitri was acting very weird lately. Rose said he had _yelled _at her. Dimitri never yells at Rose no matter what she did. Everyone was just as confused as I was. I knew I was going to send Dimitri on a wild goose chase, but if that kept him from Rose then I was satisfied. Abe had brought Ivashkov and Ozera with him for a reason. I knew Dimitri wasn't listening to the conversation I had with the Guardians because he hadn't once asked why they weren't going to go out and search for Rose and Vasilisa. Abe had his own Guardian, Pavel, that would tell the Court Guardians and they would come for them. Although I don't know what Abe has in plan for what will happen.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very bust with writing my other fanfics and homework and just school in general. I hope you guys liked the chapter... And Yes I had to do a future dream because you had to know who Char was in the dream and where she came in. I'll try to get the other chapters up soon. Don't worry. **_

_**Okay, okay. I feel reeeeeaaaalllly stupid. I was rereading the story and realized that I had indeed mentioned Abe and insinuated that Rose knew him. Then in the next chapter he's introduced. I would like to apologize for that. My mind was a little screwed up I guess. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Do I continue? Or do I not?


End file.
